Daddy Lessons!
by The Other
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine find themselves with plastic Baby Toronto to look after, much squee ensures! Fluffers with some plot :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi Hi from Claire/pixieevil and me! So I gave you a teaser of this chapter in 'A Collection of Klaine' and here we go! This chapter was finished in six hours - we literally wrote the last word and passed out at 3am. Well, we tried to pass out, but we just ended up singing Candles. Whoops. **_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee. We'd like to. But we don't. Hell, even the baby's name was borrowed.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Guess what! Guess what!"<em> Kurt cried, excitedly bouncing up and down with the phone pressed to his ear.

"_And hi to you too. What's going on?"_ Blaine asked, bouncing as well, catching Kurt's enthusiasm through the phone.

"_We're pregnant!"_ Kurt squealed.

Blaine went rigid.

"_Blaine?"_ Kurt seemed worried. _"You still there?"_

"…_What?"_

Kurt chuckled. _"We're getting a baby!"_

Blaine couldn't even. His brain was just…what?

"_Huh?"_

Kurt laughed happily.

"_A baby! We have to start thinking of names! What do you think? I mean…it has to be stylish and hip – it'd be awkward if it wasn't. I personally like T-"_

"_Whoa!"_ Blaine cut him off, seeming to find his voice. _"Go back. Way...way back."_ Blaine cleared his throat. _"Start from the beginning. Why are we getting a baby?"_

Kurt giggled. _"Okay, so in our home economics class, we rotate between cooking, design and early childhood studies."_ He giggled excitedly again. _"So this term is early childhood! We get babies!"_

"_Not real ones though…right?"_

Kurt laughed again. _"No. They're plastic, but they cry and need changing and feeding – just like real babies."_

Blaine was still kind of stunned. But he was getting there.

"_Wow."_

Kurt just laughed.

"_We get to look after our baby for the whole week, starting Monday!"_

Blaine chuckled. _"Did you plan this or something?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Next week is professional development. I don't need to be there at all until next Wednesday."_

"_So you'll come and look after little Toronto with me? The whole week?"_

"_Toronto?"_

"_You don't like it? I mean, we can cha-"_

"_No, no…it's a good name…I think…"_

Kurt laughed again. Boy, he was in a great mood.

"_So…do you think you could stay at my house the whole week?"_

"_What, even at night?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I wouldn't mind."_ Blaine grinned into the phone.

"_Great! I'll ask Dad!"_

^.^

"Hi!" Blaine grinned, finding Kurt pacing outside the Home Economics staffroom.

"Ooh!" Kurt practically squealed. "You made it!" he grinned, pulling Blaine into a hug. "We can meet our baby together!"

At that moment, the Economics teacher stepped out, holding the bassinet that contained the plastic baby, placing it on the ground next to her.

Kurt's eyes widened, his hands flying to his mouth with an excited squeal. Both Blaine and the teacher gave him a small smile.

"So, have you decided on a partner?" Mrs. Erikson asked, eyeing Blaine.

"Well, see…" Kurt started. "I was thinking Blaine could be my partner."

"Does Blaine go to this school…?"

"I go to Dalton Academy." Blaine responded coolly. "But Kurt and I are dating." Mrs. Erikson barely batted an eyelash, which Kurt had to give her credit for. "Our grade at Dalton has professional development courses this week and I'll be spending the whole week at Kurt's house. We figured that would be easier and more practical than Kurt looking after this child with someone he'd barely spend time with, and might not even like."

Kurt almost gaped at Blaine. He sure had a way with words. Mrs. Erikson seemed to consider this.

"How would this work while Kurt has classes?"

"I thought we could take turns, so Blaine had him in certain classes, and I had him in others – just like the other pairs are doing." Kurt explained earnestly.

Mrs. Erikson looked thoughtful.

"I don't know whether or not I'm allowed to let you partner with someone outside the school…at the very least he'd need to have a teacher to supervise him with the doll." She explained.

Kurt's face brightened.

"That's okay! Mr. Schue knows Blaine and I'm sure if I asked he wouldn't mind supervising Blaine with the _baby._"

"Alright, but I'm going to put restrictions on that, because you only have to attend half your classes, so you can only leave the _doll_ with Blaine when you have tests or assignment work. Deal?" she asked.

Kurt nodded, practically bouncing with excitement. Mrs. Erikson handed over the nappy bag.

"You know the drill." She said, attaching the bracelets that Kurt had come to know as magic-magnetic-parent-recogniser-swipey-thingies to each of their wrists. "Don't leave him out in the rain, he'll turn on in three hours or so, and he's due back before school on Monday. Good luck!" she summarised quickly, already heading back into her staffroom, the coffee machine calling her.

Smiling at each other, Kurt handed Blaine the nappy bag, stepping forward to pick up the bassinet. He cooed gently at the plastic baby, grinning wide; Blaine wearing a matching smile.

They headed back to the car, hand in hand.

"So what are we going to do until he wakes up? The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

"Shopping, Blaine. Little Toronto needs clothes." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't Mrs. What's-her-face just give us clothes?" Blaine asked, confusedly, pointing back over his shoulder at the school building.

"Blaine, look in the bag." Kurt said gently, waiting patiently next to the car.

Impatiently, Blaine flipped the bag open. The first pocket held the usual bottles and nappies. Seeing nothing unusual, he looked in the next pocked, recoiling in disgust.

"Kurt, why is it all pink? Toronto is a boy, isn't he?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes Blaine." Kurt said. "That's why we're going shopping."

^.^

Surprisingly, it hadn't taken Kurt long to pick out two outfits. Blaine had trailed behind him, carrying Toronto in the bassinet while Kurt had the nappy bag slung over his shoulder.

They'd changed his outfit in the Parents room, Blaine hovering as they ignored the weird looks they were getting. Now they'd settled at a table in the food court, Kurt nursing Toronto easily as they ate, keeping an eye on the time. Even though Toronto wasn't on yet, Kurt felt the need to hold him.

When it started getting close to three, he insisted they leave. They were halfway to the car when the baby gurgled happily. Blaine froze, wide-eyed.

"Blaine…?" Kurt sensed that Blaine wasn't behind him anymore.

"It…" Blaine was staring at Toronto, before correcting himself. "He…made a noise."

Kurt grinned, but raised an eyebrow. "Is he crying?"

Blaine and Kurt were both absolutely silent, listening carefully.

"No…" Blaine answered.

"Then Toronto is fine." Kurt gazed fondly at him. "He probably just turned on."

Blaine gave Toronto a wary look before continuing to the car, holding the bassinet way more gingerly then he'd been doing before.

"Do you want to sit in the back?" Kurt asked. "You drove last time so…" he explained, his voice trailing off.

Blaine nodded a little hesitantly, opening the back seat door and gently putting Toronto, bassinet and all in the seat next to him. Kurt settled himself in the driver's seat, adjusting the chair so he was sitting further back.

"Why do you sit so close?"

"I have short legs Kurt, we've been over this." Blaine grinned, buckling in and holding onto the bassinet protectively.

Kurt grinned at them from the rear-view mirror, starting the car and backing out of the car spot. From the mirror, Kurt stole glances at Blaine, who was staring down at Toronto with a fond smile, stroking his tiny plastic hand.

Suddenly, in the silence of the car, a small whimper made Blaine's eyes widen.

"Blaine – swipe it with the swipey thingy!" Kurt was wide-eyed, trying to keep his eyes on the road and on Blaine and Toronto, who was steadily growing louder. Blaine was panicking, shaking his head and moving his arm everywhere except where it needed to go.

"Where?"

"Over his chest!"

"Kurt, it's not working!"

Kurt stopped the car as Toronto's cries grew to an almost unbearable volume. He leaned around the seat and gave a clean swipe over Toronto's chest with the bracelet, earning a quieter sort of whimper. Blaine's eyes were still wide, practically backed up against the door.

"Get the bottle." Kurt ordered, and Blaine obediently reached for the nappy bag, retrieving the bottle for Kurt.

Kurt pressed it to Toronto's lips, glancing at Blaine. "Hold."

He hesitated slightly, before following Kurt's advice and holding the bottle so Kurt could take his hand away. Toronto made a happy gurgling sound, his cries ceasing as he started drinking.

"There…" Kurt cooed. "Much better."

Blaine stared down at Toronto, still holding the bottle to the infant's mouth.

"When he makes the happy noise again, he's finished drinking." Kurt instructed, calmly turning back to the wheel. "And then we'll have to burp him."

^.^

Kurt was still patting Toronto's back when they arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house. Blaine resembled a pack horse, carrying both the nappy bag and the bassinet, but he didn't mind. It was a better alternative than to have to carry Toronto.

"Dad?" Kurt called, closing the door behind Blaine as he dumped the stuff in the front room.

"He's not here Kurt – he's still at-" Carole stepped into the front room, spotting Toronto. "Oh! You got him."

Kurt grinned proudly, nodding.

"How has he been then?"

Kurt grinned. "He was hungry on the way home, and I'm burping him now. He's so precious…"

Carole smiled fondly and nodded. "I talked to Burt this morning – he won't be back until late, but he agreed to you boys sleeping in the same room…provided you keep the door open."

Blaine managed to crack a grin. "Thanks Carole."

Toronto let out a small, cute burp, and both Kurt and Carole let out simultaneous 'awwhs'.

They talked to Carole for a little longer, showing her the clothes they'd bought for him, before Toronto started yawning. Carole laughed, excusing herself, telling them that she was off to work, and reminding Kurt that Finn was at football practice.

Blaine smirked, heading up the stairs as Carole slammed the front door behind her. Kurt followed him slowly, rocking Toronto gently.

In his room, Kurt went to hand Toronto to Blaine, sighing as he backed away with his hands behind his back, shaking his head almost frantically.

Kurt bit his lower lip, trying to decide where to put Toronto, not wanting to put him back in his bassinet. Finally making up his mind, he gently laid the baby in the middle of his bed, adjusting his beanie before turning his attention to making his bed up. He would have done it earlier, but had been too excited, instead focusing on tidying his room and bathroom, and even cooking breakfast for everyone when he still had too much extra time before school.

He'd decided that Toronto could sleep in a drawer of the dresser. He didn't really have the space for a crib in his room, and he's seen it in a movie once, so it must've been alright.

Emptying the chosen drawer (which sat at waist height), Kurt placed one of his pillows in the bottom as a mattress, making the bed with a couple of old baby blankets he'd found in the back of the linen closet.

His work complete, he turned back around, expecting to find Blaine with Toronto. He frowned, as Toronto sat alone.

"Blaine…?" he called, slightly concerned. He turned slightly; finding Blaine sitting at the vanity, nervously and almost sadly playing with callouses on his fingers. "Blaine…what's wrong?" he sat next to him, gentling stilling his hands.

When he didn't answer, Kurt started to get worried. "Blaine…why aren't you talking to me?"

"Why…" Blaine started, but shook his head. How…No. Why? Why is it so easy for you? I feel like a failure as a parent. Everything you do with Toronto is so natural and easy looking…" Blaine admitted in a whisper, turning his hands over to hold Kurt's.

"Blaine…he's only cried once." Kurt said with a small chuckle. "Besides, you weren't really prepared. Mrs. Erikson made us practice all the needs last week – that's the only reason I know where to swipe the swipey thing," Blaine smiled at that. "And besides," Kurt added, slapping Blaine's leg. "You can't chicken out on us now – Toronto needs his other daddy." Kurt whispered, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder for a moment.

Blaine smiled, using his fingers to tilt Kurt's head towards him.

"You're right." He whispered, kissing him gently, his fingers threading themselves into Kurt's hair.

Kurt sighed, melting into the kiss, before pulling away reluctantly, resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder again.

"Babe…what's wrong?" Blaine asked, missing the warmth of Kurt's lips.

Kurt groaned a little. "Not in front of Toronto."

As if on cue, the infant whimpered.

Kurt stood, taking Blaine's hand; using it to pull him up.

"Come on…" Kurt grinned. "Time for Daddy Lessons."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So basically you'll read this until your teeth rot and fall out. Prepare for fluffers!**_

_**Also. Pretty reviews are pretty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, another chapter is here. Positive feedback is good :) Claire and I have had the most fun with this story. I should've been revising and now I'm overwhelmed but whatever. **_

* * *

><p>It turned out that Toronto needed a nappy change, and both Kurt and Blaine were thankful that the creators hadn't bothered to make <em>this<em> part of the baby dolls' real. It was awkward enough trying to get the magnet on the back of the nappy in the right spot, especially when Toronto's cries got louder the longer it took.

Blaine's nerves were shattered by the time it was over, and he watched gratefully as Kurt picked Toronto up carefully, rocking him as he paced the room, rather than insisting on continuing the 'daddy lessons'.

Unable to help himself, Blaine came up behind Kurt, who had paused momentarily in his pacing, staring absently out the window. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into his neck. Kurt grinned, leaning back into his boyfriend, still rocking Toronto.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt nodded.

They settled downstairs, Kurt resting against the side of the couch with Toronto in his arms. Blaine sidled up against him after putting the movie on, gently stroking Toronto's legs. Kurt smiled.

It was a start.

^.^

It was dark when Finn opened the door after football practice. He found Kurt and Blaine slumped against each other, Toronto lying between them, making a deep snoring sound.

"Hey…" Finn half-shouted at them, making Blaine blink awake in surprise.

"Hmmph?" Blaine mumbled. "Shh…don't wake baby…"

"Burt'll be back soon." Finn warned them a little awkwardly, dumping his bag and heading to the kitchen.

"Burt…" Blaine mumbled, the name not really registering.

Kurt yawned next to him, shifting Toronto gently. He stood, glancing down at Blaine.

"Come on." Kurt said sleepily, shuffling towards the stairs.

Blaine frowned, watching him go, finally realising that he was supposed to follow.

"Hey Finn." Kurt muttered as he passed the kitchen, and Finn mumbled a reply, his mouth full of a chicken sandwich.

^.^

Kurt was rocking a crying Toronto by the time Burt poked his head in the room to say goodnight, some hours later.

"Night!" Burt grinned and Kurt smiled proudly when Toronto gave a happy gurgle.

"Night Dad." Kurt placed Toronto into his 'bed', and then curled up with a sleepy Blaine after his father had left them, leaving the door wide open.

No more than fifteen minutes later, Toronto started whimpering again.

Blaine frowned worriedly. "Should he be crying that much? He's been crying almost all afternoon!"

Kurt shrugged. "I've heard that the first night is the worst." He told Blaine, expertly swiping the bracelet and pushing the bottle to Toronto's mouth.

Toronto cried four more times over the next two hours.

Blaine was super-worried. "Are you sure he isn't broken?"

Kurt chuckled tiredly, getting up from Blaine's arms to tend to their child.

"I'm sure it's normal."

Burt appeared in the doorway as Toronto's cries subsided, thanks to a quick swipe of the bracelet and a nappy change. He looked rightly pissed and tired.

"Door gets closed. I've got work tomorrow." He closed the door behind him and Kurt and Blaine gave each other amused smirks – smirks that quickly died when Toronto started whimpering again.

^.^

Two hours later, Toronto finally stopped crying every twenty minutes or so, deciding instead that it was playtime, filling the room with his happy gurgles. Kurt and Blaine sprawled on the bed, arguing half-heartedly over who was going to stay up with Toronto, both scared that if they fell asleep they wouldn't wake up to his cries.

"You should sleep, Kurt."

"No. I'll be fine." He mumbled, his head already lolling.

"You do have school tomorrow."

"…'s only half a day…"

"Go to sleep." Blaine said firmly, stroking Kurt's hair as he finally slumped down to rest somewhere near Blaine's hip.

"…'mm not tired…"

"Sure you're not."

Blaine cut off the rest of Kurt's half-hearted protests, placing a finger against his mouth.

"Daddy Blaine and Toronto will be just fine. I promise to wake you if there's a problem…alright?"

Kurt kissed Blaine's finger. "Mmkay..." He mumbled, his voice trailing off.

Blaine zoned out for a little while, still playing with Kurt's hair. It would have been almost an hour later when he realised he'd have to get up before he actually fell asleep. Barely seconds after he had that thought, Toronto whimpered.

Blaine moved faster than he thought possible, swiping the swipey thing across Toronto's chest, pressing the bottle against his lips in the same movement. When the whimpers continued, Blaine fumbled his way through a nappy change, sighing in relief when he heard the now familiar happy noise.

He'd done it!  
>And without waking Kurt, too!<p>

His expression of achievement changed to alarm when the baby whimpered again. He swiped, trying the bottle first, before another nappy. The cries starting to get louder, Blaine talked his way through picking him up, still not entirely certain that he wasn't going to hurt the baby in some way.

Hand under the head.  
>Support the neck.<br>Smooth movements.

He coached himself desperately; finally able to rest Toronto against his shoulder, patting his back the way Kurt had shown him. He listened with a sense of accomplishment when Toronto's cries died back down to whimpers – a sure sign he was on the right path.

Gingerly, Blaine adjusted Toronto's limbs, aiming to be able to cuddle the baby against his chest easily. Holding him carefully, still wary of the fact that there was a baby in his arms, Blaine paced around the room for what seemed like hours, until Toronto finally burped.

Stealing a glance at the clock that had been turned to the wall, Blaine groaned. The rest of the house, (excluding Finn, of course; the guy was like a zombie in the mornings) would be up in twenty minutes or so.  
>And that included Kurt.<p>

If Toronto cried again, Kurt would wake up for sure. Blaine sighed, grabbing the bottle, the nappy and Toronto's blanket before quietly opening the door, tiptoeing downstairs.

He collapsed on the couch, being careful of Toronto's neck as he did. His mind drifted to the Warblers, to school, and then to Kurt, which led to Toronto. He glanced down at the infant, giving him a small, fond smile and stroking his head gently.

"Maybe you're not so bad…" Blaine muttered, and in response, Toronto conveniently let out a whimper.

Blaine's eyes narrowed sleepily and he shot Toronto a half-hearted glare as he swiped his chest, pushing the bottle to Toronto's lips again. "I take it back."

Blaine didn't know how long he sat there, listening to the sounds of Toronto's drinking, but he sighed in relief when the happy noise echoed strangely loudly in the quiet of Kurt's house.

Now that Blaine thought about it, this couch was strangely comfy, and the stairs were a ridiculously long way away. He yawned, settling against the backrest and waiting for Toronto to cry again for burping. When it didn't come, Blaine relaxed and pulled Toronto against his chest, letting out a content sigh.

^.^

"Blaine, honey…" Carole was leaning over him. The very faint, pink, yellow and blue glow of dawn gleamed at Blaine from the half open window, slightly obscured by a curtain. "How long have you been here?"

Blaine was disoriented, but his first thought was to make sure Toronto was okay. He still had his arms wrapped protectively around the infant's small frame.

"What's the time…?" Blaine mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ten past six."

"Then…half an hour or so…"

"But why are you on the couch?"

Blaine blinked up at her. "Stayed up with my baby Tonto…Tonto noisy…Kurt go school… Kurt sleepy…" his voice trailed off, yawning and trying to cuddle into the couch again.

"Honey, I'll look after Toronto if you want to go upstairs to sleep?" Carole offered gently, a small smile on her lips.

Blaine shook his head, his eyes closing and letting out a small mumble of protest.

"Okay, shh…okay. It's okay…just go back to sleep…" Carole soothed, flicking a blanket over them.

^.^

Ten minutes later, Kurt bounced down the stairs, looking around and biting his lip. He spotted Carole in the kitchen and headed over.

"Carole, have you seen Toronto?" he asked, helping himself to coffee.

Carole looked up from her notepad with a smirk. "You mean Tonto?"

"Hmm?" he asked, draining his cup and refilling it.

She pointed at the lounge room. Kurt peered in the direction she pointing, noting his baby alive and not crying before helping himself to a bagel, seating himself opposite Carole at the bar.

He'd let Blaine have a little more bonding time, he reasoned with himself, picking at the bagel.

Carole looked up at him, smiling.

"I hope you realise how much your boy loves you." She said softly.

"How do you mean?" asked Kurt idly, trying to hide his proud blush.

"He's been asleep on that couch for at least an hour now, too scared to go upstairs in case 'his baby Tonto' wakes you." She informed him.

"His baby Tonto?" Kurt squealed happily. "Wait…what do you mean, asleep?"

"The poor dear was exhausted Kurt…and you don't have to stay awake to look after babies you know, they will cry loud enough to wake you." Carole told him patiently.

Kurt looked a little guilty.

"I didn't really expect you boys to know that." She finished, giving Kurt a small smile, kissing his cheek on her way past to put her cup in the sink. "I'm going to bed now…have a good day with Tonto."

She grinned and headed upstairs.

Kurt still felt guilty for leaving Blaine with their baby all night, and headed into the front room. He carefully scooped Toronto up into his arms, trying hard not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

Despite his efforts, Blaine immediately sat up with a half-flail, missing the weight of Toronto.

"I've got him…" Kurt said softly, and Blaine's dazed eyes fell on Toronto and then Kurt. "Go back to sleep."

Kurt gave Blaine an affectionate stroke on the head before Blaine flopped down against the backrest again, and Kurt watched him fondly for a while, collecting Toronto's supplies before planting himself on the second couch.

Classes for Kurt started at lunch today, so he'd let Blaine get a couple more hours of sleep. A few minutes later, Burt appeared at the base of the stairs, dressed and ready for work. He gave Kurt a half-hearted wave and seemed to only then notice Blaine on the couch.

"Did you guys have a fight or…" Burt whispered.

Kurt shook his head with a small smile and Burt shrugged, heading into the kitchen. Kurt followed him in, rocking Toronto.

"How'd the first night go?"

Kurt shrugged. "He cried…a lot. Blaine eventually made me sleep."

Burt looked through the opening at Blaine. "He's a good kid." Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder. "You've got good taste."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Burt cut him off with a pat to his shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo, gotta run."

Kurt smiled, hurrying after him as he remembered his sleeping boyfriend.

"Dad!" he hissed frantically. "Don't slam the-" the front door slammed, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Kurt sighed, turning anxious eyes to Blaine, who was trying to stand, getting tangled in the blanket. Smiling, Kurt smiled, setting Toronto gently on the couch before moving to help his sleep deprived boyfriend win his freedom from the nasty evil blanket.

He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, half-holding him up as Blaine cuddled sleepily into his side. Kurt helped him up the stairs and into his bed with a kiss on his forehead. He wouldn't have left his side but for Toronto downstairs, all alone, as well as the fact that Blaine had let him sleep undisturbed. It was the least he could do in return.

On his way down the stairs, he met Finn, who was sleepily trying not to fall face first onto the landing.

"Morning Finn!" Kurt cried cheerfully, passing him and almost knocking his stepbrother down.

"What?"

Kurt laughed. "Good morning…"

Finn was about to say something (that would most likely come out incoherent) when they were interrupted by the sad whimpers of Toronto from the couch. Kurt bolted down the stairs, swiping Toronto's chest, picking him up. He tried the bottle, but Toronto's cries didn't cease. After a nappy change and three or four minutes of rocking, Toronto's cries were getting louder and more urgent. He tried swiping the bracelet again, repeating the cycle of needs before he started to panic.

Upstairs, Blaine could hear his child screaming. His disoriented and sleepy brain was confused, and he made it to the door before fully realising what the crying meant.

"Kurt?" Blaine's eyes widened as Toronto let out an ear piercing scream, cutting off halfway with the tell-tale crackling that came with faulty technology.

The emptiness and silence of the house was almost eerie as Blaine bolted down the stairs, finding Kurt standing in the middle of the room, staring at Toronto with horrified, tear filled eyes. Finn stood in the archway to the kitchen, looking absolutely mortified.

"Blaine...I think…I think I killed him!" Kurt wailed.

Finn blinked at them sleepily, still trying to process what had happened before giving up with a shrug, heading back into the kitchen.

"Kurt, calm down! What happened?" Blaine stepped forward, taking Kurt's arm gently.

"One minute he was crying, and I couldn't work out what he wanted and there was this clunking noise and now I can't hear the motor or anything!" He explained, his eyes wide, pulling away from Blaine. "Oh god, he's dead. I killed him. I killed our baby." Kurt whimpered, hysterical.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: dunn Dunn DUNNN...**_

**_You may find the chapter breaks a bit awkward, and that's because we wrote the whole thing without being conscious of chapters and stuff. So we've broken it awkwardly, but hopefully it all works out..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Whee! Another chapter! **_

* * *

><p>Blaine leant over Kurt, grabbing his face with both hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him, stroking soothing circles onto his neck.<p>

"Kurt…I'm almost certain that you didn't kill Tonto…at least not purposefully. I mean…wait. That came out wrong. It's not your fault, I'm sure Tonto just needs new batteries…or...or something." Blaine mumbled in a rush, watching as Kurt tried to blink away tears.

Kurt wasn't listening. "We've barely had him a _day,_ Blaine. A _day!_ God, we're horrible parents. I should've known I'd stuff it up."

Blaine was panicking, but he couldn't let Kurt know that. "Kurt, stop…please!" he didn't like seeing his boyfriend so upset, and Kurt was borderline hyperventilating.

Kurt put a hand to his mouth and let out a sob as he looked down at Toronto. "We're going to fail. _I'm _going to fail."

"Kurt…hey, it'll be okay…" Blaine tried to console him, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt jerked away. "It'll be okay? Okay?" he was practically seething now. "Blaine. Our _baby _is dead! How is any of that o-"

There was a strange clunking noise from Toronto, and Kurt froze mid-sentence, staring at the doll in his arms. Toronto came back to life, screaming his head off as if he'd never been quiet. Blaine froze in shock, but Kurt had reacted instantly, swiping Toronto's chest before cuddling him close, the bottle already at his mouth.

"Oh my god…oh god…" he whispered, nuzzling Toronto's chest worriedly, his eyes closed. "Thank god…"

Blaine collapsed on the couch, relief clearly shown on his face. Kurt paced around with Toronto a lot longer, making soothing sounds to him and talking to him in a low voice, so Blaine couldn't hear. He was breathing rather heavily, but had calmed down considerably when he returned to the living room and saw Blaine's lap as a perfect opportunity for sitting. He practically crawled onto Blaine's lap with Toronto, still slightly shaken from the whole experience.

"Hey…" Blaine said softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt and brushing the tears from his face. "Tonto can't get wet."

Kurt smiled slightly, leaning into Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered, pressing his face into Blaine's chest.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "For what?"

"For freaking out on you like that. I mean, I know that he's just a piece of plastic, but-"

"Hey!" Blaine scolded playfully. "Don't mention the 'p' word in front of little Tonto!" Blaine gave his boyfriend a smile, to which he returned happily. "I may find this assignment stupid and pointless, but I have to admit, I've grown attached to the kid. He may be plastic, but he's our plastic."

Kurt practically melted into Blaine's arms. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

Toronto gave a gurgling happy noise and both Kurt and Blaine stared down at him fondly.

"If I react this badly to a minor hiccup, I don't know if I'll cope when we have to give him back…"

Blaine just smiled, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. They sat cuddled together for a while, until Kurt finally stopped shaking. Blaine kissed his cheek as Kurt started to pull away, wiping at his eyes.

"I should let you go get some more sleep." he said softly, attempting to climb off of Blaine's lap with Toronto.

Blaine's arms tightened around his waist, preventing him from getting very far. Luckily Burt had already left for the day, so they didn't have to be too careful.

"You think I could sleep after a scare like that?" Blaine chuckled.

"Good point." agreed Kurt. "Well, here, you look after him, and I'll get you some breakfast." Kurt offered, holding Toronto out.

Blaine could see that he didn't really want to let the infant go yet, and refused gently, finally letting him up.

"How about you stay here with him, and I'll go make myself some breakfast?" Blaine offered, standing.

Kurt agreed with a nod, pulling Toronto back to cradle him gently against his chest, rocking him absently.

"I'll be back soon." Blaine told him.

He was back in moments, coffee cup cradled to his chest, mouth full of bagel, similarly to Kurt before him. He sank back onto the couch next to Kurt, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as he finished eating.

Kurt studied his face as they sat quietly.

"You really should sleep you know." he told Blaine, tracing the shadows under his eyes with the tip of his finger.

"Mmmm." Blaine mumbled through his mouthful of food, swallowing it quickly. "And you know I'm not going to." he reminded him.

"Well, yeah." Kurt admitted as Blaine disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, coming back out with new cup of coffee.

"So what subjects do you have to go to today?" Blaine asked idly, sitting next to him again, nursing his coffee almost as protectively as Kurt was holding Toronto.

Kurt yawned.

"Maths for a test, and then History, then Glee club after school. I have assignment work to do in History, so you get him all afternoon." Kurt told him, eyes closed as he quickly revised in his head.

In his arms, Toronto made a snuffling noise, causing Kurt's eyes to shoot open as he glanced at the baby, listening intently, before closing his eyes again, leaning his head against the back of the couch when he realised he wasn't about to cry.

Blaine set his coffee down on the table, leaning into Kurt again and wrapping his arms around him.

"You're very cuddly this morning."

"You don't like cuddling?" Blaine lifted his head slightly from Kurt's shoulder.

"I didn't say that." Kurt grinned. "I was making an observation."

Blaine shrugged with a small smile. "I'm sleepy."

"You cuddle when you're sleepy?"

Blaine nodded, snuggling further into the couch and Kurt's side. Kurt shifted Toronto to one arm, wrapping the other around Blaine.

Finn re-entered the room from the kitchen, shooting Kurt a look as he headed upstairs.

"Just because Burt's not here, doesn't mean you guys get to have a PDA-fest."

"I'll remember that the next time your girlfriend stays over." Kurt retorted playfully, and Finn chuckled on the way to his room.

When Finn returned, a couple of minutes later, his bag was slung over his shoulder and he was looking for his keys.

"Kurt…have you-"

"On the front desk."

"Thanks!" Finn grinned, stopping in the doorway. "See you at Glee?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, still wrapped up in each other. Finn gave them a final goodbye, before heading out the door.

In Kurt's arms, Toronto whimpered. Kurt swiped him as Blaine reached for his bottle, pressing it to his lips. Kurt grinned, passing Toronto to Blaine as Blaine sat up properly, his face filled with concentration.

Kurt watched as he held the baby hesitantly. Blaine still wasn't comfortable with Toronto in his arms. Unable to help himself, he reached over to Blaine, gently adjusting his grip on the bottle, his finger's caressing Blaine's hand gently before pulling back again. Blaine looked up at him, frowning, clearly distressed by Kurt's correction.

"Was I holding it wrong?" He asked.

"No." Kurt admitted quietly, smiling at him. "I just wanted to touch you."

^.^

They spent the few hours they had free before Kurt had to go to school snuggled up together, Blaine getting more and more tired but still refusing to sleep. When they only had about an hour to go before they had to leave, Kurt sent Blaine to have a shower and get dressed, packing his bag and Toronto's while Blaine was upstairs.

Blaine came back down about fifteen minutes later, accepting Toronto from Kurt's arms and sinking back onto the couch as he watched Kurt rush around the house, double checking that both his outfit and his hair were perfect before turning his attention to Toronto. Blaine gave him up without a fuss, yawning as Kurt laid Toronto down on the couch gently, frantically searching through the bag of clothes for an outfit he would deem suitable.

Having finally dressed him to his satisfaction, no pink in sight, Kurt gently transferred him from the couch into his baby bassinet, making sure the bottle and nappies were packed into the bag. Ready to go, Kurt turned his attention on Blaine, tucking a blanket around Toronto.

"Come on Blaine, no more sleeping on the couch." He called gently, holding a hand out to Blaine.

Blaine took it sleepily, pulling himself off of the couch and accepting the bag Kurt handed him. "And you get the backseat again."

^.^

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Kurt called cheerfully, leading a very sleep deprived Blaine through the halls of McKinley.

"Hey Kurt!"

"I wondered if I could ask you a favour…?" Kurt asked with a small grin.

"What do you need?"

"We were wondering if you could supervise Blaine and Toronto while I had my Math exam…?"

Mr Schue looked conflicted. "Is Blaine even up to following me around all day?"

Kurt glanced back at Blaine, who wasn't really paying attention, just blinking sleepily, staring at nothing.

Kurt chuckled. "I don't think he has a choice."

Mr Schue smiled. "Well, if Blaine promises not to shake the baby, he can spend time sleeping in the choir room. I'll tell your teacher I was with him."

Kurt grinned wide. "Thanks Mr. Schue!"

The older man nodded and headed away, leaving Kurt to continue dragging Blaine through the halls.

"Blaine?"

"Huh? What?" Blaine asked sleepily, finding himself suddenly in the choir room.

"I'm going to leave you here now." Kurt told him slowly, dragging him over to where they'd left the gym mats the previous week, Mike having requested them for some dance move he was attempting.

Blaine nodded, crawling on top of the pile. Kurt pulled a blanket from his bag, tucking him in and kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Erikson to give him a check-up, because I'm a bit paranoid. We'll be back soon!" Kurt told him gently, even though Blaine's eyelids had already started to droop.

Turning the lights off, Kurt gently shut the door behind him and Toronto.

He walked through the halls, slightly self-conscious, but mostly trying to ignore the weird looks. With Blaine, he didn't feel nervous or scared, but on his own, holding a baby might not have been the safest thing to do. On Monday, he'd managed to skilfully avoid Karofsky and Azimio, and he was hoping that he could do the same for the rest of the week.

He knocked on the staffroom of the Home Economics department, smiling at Mrs. Erikson when she came to the door.

"Hi!" Kurt started. "So…uh…this morning, Toronto was crying, so I checked everything after swiping the bracelet, and nothing made him better, so I swiped it again and went through his needs and nothing was responding. He got really loud and just cut off, mid-scream. He started crying again, like…ten minutes later? I just wanted to make sure he was okay…"

"He's been working fine ever since?"

Kurt nodded.

Mrs. Erikson smiled. "Well, 'Toronto' is fine. He was changing cycles – it happens every twelve hours or so. They tend to not change cycles very well if they haven't been used recently, and you were just lucky enough to be the first."

Kurt looked unconvinced, biting his lower lip nervously. "You're sure? He'll be alright for the rest of the week, right?"

Mrs. Erikson gave a patient little sigh. "If you want, I'll hook him up to the computer and give him a proper scan."

Kurt nodded gratefully, passing Toronto over. He followed Mrs. Erikson to the computer, where she turned Toronto over carefully, lifting up his shirt and hooking a cord to his back. She passed Toronto back to Kurt, sitting at the monitor and opening the software.

She gazed at the screen, her eyes widening with a small impressed noise.

"What?"

Mrs. Erikson smiled. "You boys are sitting at 99%, meaning you've only been delayed in reacting twice so far." She smiled again. "Which is much better than how the rest of the pairs are going."

Kurt beamed proudly as she continued looking through the file. She opened a spread-sheet, scrolling to the bottom.

"Here it is." She said softly, turning the monitor so Kurt could see.

It had lots of 'error!' and 'cycle change 0401' on it, and a whole bunch of numbers, which didn't mean much, but Kurt got the idea.

"Totally not your fault." Mrs. Erikson clarified.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt unplugged Toronto, cuddling him close.

Mrs. Erikson smiled at their interaction. "You've become quite attached."

"He's my baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Going to try and update this fairly regularly, but then there'll be a week of nothing because I've got Math Camp soo... sorry :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, we're going to try and get these out as quick as possible - there are roughly 12 chapters and if we can get them out before I go to camp, that'd be great. So expect at least two updates a day.**_

* * *

><p>Making his way quickly back through the hallways, Kurt tucked Toronto into the bassinet next to Blaine, kissing first the baby's forehead then Blaine's.<p>

"Be good for daddy." Kurt whispered, quietly making his way back through the room.

If he didn't hurry he'd be late for his Maths test.

^.^

Blaine slept most of the day, apart from the brief half hour he took to tend to Toronto each time he cried. Mr. Schuester checked up on him between classes, making sure he hadn't abandoned Toronto or anything (not that he really understood what they were supposed to be doing). The two periods ended quickly, and Kurt raced to the choir room, where he found Blaine in exactly the same position – sleeping – but this time he had Toronto on his chest, rising and falling with each breath.

He pulled out his phone quickly, turning the flash on and snapping a picture. Blaine frowned in his sleep, stirring slightly.

"…light bright Kurt…" he mumbled rather loudly, and Kurt had to stifle a giggle.

When he heard Toronto's small whimpers, he headed over. He collected the baby quickly, swiping it and checking him with the bottle. When his cries stopped, Kurt smiled and decided to take him for a walk around the halls, cooing to him gently as he burped the baby.

He loved Toronto. He really did. Sometimes he wished he was real – having a baby wouldn't be that bad, especially if he had it with Blaine. He'd been so good with Toronto, even if they'd only been together for a day and a half – sometimes Kurt pretended that they were a family.

Kurt was about to start his second lap around the school when Toronto let out the familiar happy sound, so Kurt turned around and returned to the choir room.

It seemed that everyone had arrived when Kurt stepped in. Mr. Schuester gave him a nod and he tried to slip in quietly, but Mercedes saw him first. He was heading towards Blaine, who seemed to still be sleeping on the mats behind the piano when he was approached.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes cried, giving him a gentle hug, careful of Toronto. "He's adorable!"

"Mercedes…" Mr. Schue started, but it was too late. Tina, Brittany, Rachel and Mike had abandoned their chairs to get to Kurt too.

Kurt laughed, forgetting about Blaine as the others crowded him, holding Toronto protectively to his chest.

"Gross." Lauren muttered, leaning back in her chair.

Puck shrugged. "I dunno, it seems pretty cool."

Lauren raised her eyebrows at him, clearly unimpressed.

Quinn also lingered, staying in her seat but still keeping her eyes trained on Kurt with a small smile.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue finally cried, gaining authority over his kids.

A small growl went up from behind the piano, and everyone turned with wide eyes.

"The hell was that?" Puck asked, standing up and trying to peer over.

Kurt chuckled. "That was Blaine."

The boy was slowly sitting up, stretching and moaning slightly.

"Noisy…" he mumbled, and Kurt grinned, walking over to him and placing Toronto in his arms.

"Look after Tonto, okay baby? I have practice."

Kurt kissed his forehead and Blaine nodded, still half-asleep. The girls let out simultaneous sighs of content and affection for the couple, and Kurt blushed slightly as he returned to his seat.

"Is everyone done fawning over Kurt?"

They chuckled, all of them returning to their seats.

"Now, today we'll be preparing-" Mr. Schue was interrupted by Toronto, who started whimpering again.

"Sorry!" Blaine called, still behind the piano.

"I bet that's a cockblock…" Santana mumbled to Brittany, and Kurt shot her a dirty look.

The lesson continued, Blaine staying on the mats and nursing Toronto while the Glee club practiced. Kurt could've sworn she heard Rachel say 'spy' at least ten times in the one timeframe, and each time she shot Blaine a crabby look, despite the fact that he was obviously too tired, and too engrossed in the baby to be paying much attention to them.

By the end of the lesson, Kurt was exhausted. Caring for Toronto was a lot harder than he thought, and with all the sleep he was missing (so what if it had only been one night?), it made them both emotionally and physically tired. He stumbled over to Blaine, flopping down on the mats with him.

"So…is that a yes?" they heard Finn ask in a pleading tone.

"I don't know…"

"Please. I can't spend another night in that house with that thing!"

"Was the crying that bad?"

Finn paused. "It wasn't exactly the crying. I didn't really hear that."

Kurt sat up, slightly confused as he watched Finn practically beg Puck to let him stay over.

"Then what's the problem?"

Finn paused again, and seemed hesitant to continue. "It's this…dream I had man. The kid came into my room and just…it was screaming at me, and the head kept spinning around with eyes that don't blink, and kept asking for things and I couldn't give…" Finn cut off short when he noticed Puck practically in stitches beside him. "Hey, shut up!"

Puck couldn't. "You had a bad dream…and now you're scared…of it?"

"Shut up!" Finn growled, shoving Puck slightly. "Come on, let me stay over?"

Puck headed out the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. "I'll think about it."

Finn seemed to brighten, before following Puck.

Blaine, stifling a laugh, looked over at Kurt who was frowning.

"Your brother is _so_ weird."

^.^

Finn had finally gotten Puck to agree, stopping at home only to tell Carole and grab a change of clothes before leaving again, shuddering as he glanced at Toronto. Carole had left for work not long after, having been put on night shifts for most of the week.

Mindful that Burt would be home soon, they collapsed on separate couches, Kurt with Toronto, trying to make up for all the time he'd missed earlier. Before too long, they'd settled into a comfortable, drowsy silence, too tired to stay awake properly, but not ready to go to sleep yet.

They'd been there for an hour or so, Kurt absently patting Toronto's back, before the started to think about food, and what they'd do about dinner. Burt, with perfect timing, let himself in just as Kurt had decided he'd better get up and cook something, holding three pizza boxes

They'd eaten quickly, before excusing themselves to bed, leaving Burt with almost a full extra pizza (he'd bought them expecting Finn) and all the cleaning up to do.

^.^

At about eight on the dot, Toronto changed cycles again, much smoother then he'd done that morning. This time, he merely went quiet for a few seconds, before starting to snore.

Taking advantage of the quiet, Kurt and Blaine turned the light off, keeping a desk lamp on for when they had to get up, and curled up together in the bed, Kurt's head tucked under Blaine's chin. Exhausted, they were asleep in seconds, grateful for the extra hours.

Luckily, Toronto had a semi easy schedule. He only woke up two or three times, and was easily soothed by feeding and a nappy change. Kurt and Blaine took turns getting up to his cries, settling into a smooth routine.

^.^

Wednesday was another short day, where Blaine would spend the first two periods with Mr. Schuester while Kurt did assignment work. They arrived at school on time, and Blaine met Mr. Schue in his office.

"Hey Sir!" Blaine grinned easily, setting Toronto down in his bassinet, before picking him up and rocking him.

"Morning Blaine. You seem more awake today."

Blaine laughed. "Much."

"I'll be going through some Glee club stuff today…"

Blaine nodded, choosing a couch and sitting on it. "I don't mind – I could even offer to help if you'd like."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Thanks. Apparently I'm not too educated on the dancing of this generation."

Blaine laughed. "I wouldn't be much help. Wes and David do most of the choreography in the Warblers – I just stand there and look pretty."

"Even if you could point out whether it looks good or not would help." Mr. Schue told him honestly

"I'll try." agreed Blaine easily. "Where are we going? I'm assuming you're not going to attempt to dance in here."

"Point. I was thinking the choir room."

^.^

Most of the morning passed fairly quickly, with Mr. Schue showing Blaine what he'd done so far, and Blaine offering suggestions. After a while Toronto cried, and Blaine settled him easily, before standing there a little awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Umm, sir?" he asked. "Could you just..." His voice trailed off as he practically forced the baby into the teacher's arms, making sure Mr. Schue had him before bolting out of the room.

He returned about ten minutes later, slightly red faced, to see Mr. Schue still standing in practically the same spot, looking at Toronto warily, as if waiting for him to cry. He passed him back over quickly, almost relieved.

"What was that about?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"…Erm, I had to use the bathroom." Blaine said softly, partially embarrassed. "And then I got lost."

Mr. Schue just chuckled, shaking his head with an amused grin.

^.^

Kurt ended up with Toronto at lunch, while Blaine went and got them food from the cafeteria. Kurt stood at his locker, Toronto in one arm while he dug to the back, trying to retrieve a book.

He heard a familiar snicker behind him, and his stomach leapt into his throat, his heart sinking.

"What's this? Hummel's got a baby?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Uh-oh...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Yo! Another chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt refused to turn around, tightening his grip on Toronto and making sure his head was secure - just in case.<p>

"Hey!" Karofsky barked, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and wrenching him around to face him. "I was talking to you."

Kurt was focused on one thing – keeping Toronto safe. He clung on protectively, death-glaring Karofsky.

"Not this week." Kurt said softly, silently pleading that maybe Karofsky would adhere to his wishes for once.

Karofsky merely chuckled. "Just because you produced some sort of gayspawn doesn't let you off the hook, Hummel."

"The hook of what?" Kurt exclaimed, and Karofsky grabbed him by the lapel, pulling him close.

"You listen here Hummel, I've-"

"Hey!" a voice whipped through the air, making Karofsky freeze. "Neanderthal! What have I told you about toying with the Porcelain?"

_Thank god for Sue Sylvester…_

Karofsky released Kurt with a firm glare, turning around and walking straight into Blaine, who had turned into the hall just before Sue called out. Blaine was seething, his eyes narrowed and his hands shaking slightly.

"You messing with my kid?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Blaine was so much shorter than Karofsky, but his rage made him feel more powerful. Karofsky sized him up before taking a cursory glance down to hall, spotting Sue still standing there, glowering at him. With a sneer at the both of them, Karofsky growled and stormed off.

Blaine glared after him, before turning to Kurt, who was leaning heavily against the lockers. His eyes immediately widened, going straight from angry to concerned.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Toronto?"

Kurt took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he pressed an ear to Toronto's chest.

"He's fine. Sleeping." Kurt whispered, hugging him close.

"Do you still want to have lunch here?" Blaine asked him gently, noting how shaky he seemed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Kurt shook his head.

"Alright, let's go." Blaine agreed easily, already texting Mercedes to let her know.

At the car a few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine dumped their bags and Toronto's bassinet in the backseat. Kurt crawled into the front seat, Toronto still cradled to his chest. Blaine said nothing, already in the driver's seat, bashing his fist down on the steering wheel angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt, still a little shaky.

"Nothing.. Just.. Ah.. I swear that was the maddest I've ever been! How dare he try to hurt you while you were holding a baby!" Blaine exploded. "What a jerk!"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Blaine, you need to calm down. Karaofsky's just like that. There's nothing we can do."

Blaine sighed.

"Can't we tell a teacher or something? Like last time?"

"No…that'll just make it worse. And it's not really that bad, that's the first time he's tried to hurt me in a while." Kurt pleaded with him. "It'll be fine…just let it go."

"Okay." Blaine agreed with a sigh, though he wasn't happy about it. "We need to at least thank that teacher."

"Sue?" Kurt asked with a grin. "That might not be the best idea..." his voice trailed off with a giggle. "But sure, you may as well."

Blaine grinned to himself and started the engine, but noticed Kurt bouncing his leg agitatedly. He placed his hand on Kurt's knee.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt bit his lip slightly with a small shake of his head. "I...I'm not sure." He admitted a little shakily.

"Okay. Let's get you home then." Blaine said gently, finally turning the key.

The trip passed in silence, Kurt cradling Toronto as his sleepy snores filled the car, Blaine concentrating both on the road and on calming himself down.

Parking outside the house, Blaine opened Kurt's door for him, helping him out of the car before grabbing their bags from the backseat. Kurt let them into the house, still holding Toronto against his shoulder with one arm, occasionally nuzzling him, as if to remind himself they were both safe.

In the lounge room, Kurt sank into a recliner as Blaine disappeared upstairs, putting their bags away, careful not to wake Carole. They hadn't left McKinley until almost the end of the lunch period, so it was after two by the time they got home.

Coming back downstairs, Blaine squeezed into the recliner next to Kurt, hugging him close, tangling their legs together and leaning awkwardly over the baby, still being crushed to Kurt's chest. Kurt rested his forehead tiredly against Blaine's cheek, closing his eyes as he finally started to relax. They stayed like that until they couldn't stand listening to their stomachs complain anymore – which was at least an hour or so later - moving only to tend to Toronto's needs.

"I should go get us some food…" Kurt mumbled as the door opened suddenly.

Finn stumbled in, shooting Kurt and Blaine a wary look.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "Uhh…I'll be at Mike's house tonight. Can you let Burt know for me?"

Blaine glanced down at Toronto with a smirk, remembering what he and Kurt had overheard.

"No worries." Kurt said softly, standing up.

"Want me to get the food?" Blaine offered, tugging at Kurt's shirt.

He shook his head. "It's okay. You take Toronto…"

Kurt placed him in Blaine's arms, almost reluctant to let him go as Finn headed upstairs to grab clothes. He headed into the kitchen, taking a deep breath.

He didn't know what he would've done if Karofsky had hurt Toronto. He couldn't even fathom his reaction – what he would have done if Karofsky had made him tip the head too far back. He shook his head, putting two microwavable meals into the microwave. He really couldn't be bothered to cook.

He stepped back into the living room, finding Blaine with his nose pressed up against Toronto's stomach, inhaling heavily.

"Um. Blaine…?"

Blaine's head snapped up, colouring slightly. "…Yeah…?

"What are you doing?"

Blaine grinned. "Tonto smells good. Like a real baby…"

Kurt smiled, stepping over to Blaine and ran a hand through his hair gently. "That would be the baby power I put in his clothes."

He stepped away when the microwave beeped, fetching their food and bringing it into the lounge, waving half-heartedly as Finn passed back through, stopping in the kitchen for a snack and emerging with an enormous sandwich.

Kurt stopped just before he sat next to Blaine again.

"Should we move to the couch?" he asked.

"Nah." Blaine grinned. "Cosier like this."

Kurt chuckled, squeezing himself beside Blaine and Toronto, resting their food on the armrest. Blaine repositioned Toronto and swung his own legs over Kurt's, tangling them together again. With Toronto pressed against his chest, and his food on his lap, Blaine let out a content sigh. Kurt had adjusted himself around Blaine and grinned at him.

They ate slowly, taking their time, slightly worried about spilling anything on Toronto. He whimpered halfway through, and they both stopped eating to tend to him, going back to their food only when Toronto started making contented gurgles again.

They were interrupted once again by the door opening. It was Burt, and Kurt was _far _too comfortable to jump up and pretend they weren't touching.

He glanced at them from the door, raising his eyebrows. "Hi."

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine conveniently took a bite of food, in order to get out of talking to Burt.

"Hi."

Burt stared at them a little longer, trying to work it out in his head. They weren't kissing – they were eating. They'd be fine. He had to be reasonable – he let the boys sleep in the same room_ with the door closed_. He almost smirked as he watched Kurt take a hesitant bite, as if waiting for a lecture.

When Burt didn't say anything, Kurt cleared his throat. "Finn is staying at Mike's tonight."

Burt nodded, heading into the kitchen to get his dinner. Kurt let out a breath of relief, relaxing and snuggling further into Blaine.

^.^

When they finally finished eating, Blaine and Kurt took Toronto upstairs for an early night. Their sleeping patterns were well and truly screwed, and both boys were slightly tired, despite the fact that it was barely even dark yet.

They each took their turn in the bathroom, Kurt offering Blaine first shower. He came back out after his shower to find Blaine fast asleep in the centre of the bed, collapsed on top of the covers with Toronto resting on his chest. Kurt smiled at them gently, leaning over the bed to stroke Blaine's cheek before gingerly lifting the baby off of his chest. Blaine's only reaction was to sigh and roll over, burying his face in a pillow, leading Kurt to realize they were probably more tired than they thought.

Kurt cuddled Toronto into him tiredly, rocking him absently, not quite ready to crawl into bed next to Blaine. Downstairs, he could vaguely hear Burt and Carole's voices, before the front door slammed, and footsteps came up the stairs, hesitating outside his door.

"You can come in Dad." he called, slightly amused. Burt opened the door slowly, frowning as he saw Blaine asleep on the bed, and Kurt still awake, tending to the baby.

"He _is_ doing his share isn't he?" Burt asked slightly gruffly. Kurt smiled.

"He is. Probably doing more than his share too. I feel like I never get any time with Tonto by myself." he admitted quietly. Burt half smiled, awkwardly backing out the door.

"Well, good luck with that." he called, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt went back to rocking Toronto gently, finally starting to yawn. Tucking Toronto carefully into his make-shift bed, Kurt gently shook Blaine's shoulder, eventually waking him enough to get him to crawl under the blankets, climbing in next to him.

Kurt fell asleep easily, half lying on Blaine's chest. Blaine, woken from his deep sleep, proceeded to wake up every single time Toronto made a noise, whether it was a gurgle or a whimper, waking Kurt each time, due to the jump he woke up with.

They had a frustrating hour in the middle of the night, where Toronto, curiously enough, caught the hiccups after a feeding, causing Blaine to jump awake every couple of minutes for almost an hour and a half, until he wanted feeding again.

Eventually Kurt, frustrated and exhausted, moved away from Blaine, burying his head under a pillow and stealing most of the blanket, asleep in seconds, while Blaine was left to pull a spare blanket over himself, trying to sleep only to jump awake every few seconds, listening intently.

"Argh…stop moving…" Kurt groaned sleepily, still able to feel Blaine's jumps.

"Sorry…I don't know what's going on. I'm like, hyper-aware…"

"I noticed…" Kurt groaned again, rolling onto his back. "You're worse than a freaking puppy."

^.^

Early next morning, when the alarm went off, all that could be seen was an arm fighting its way free of the covers to turn the annoying noise off. Not too long later they grumbled their way out of bed, blinking blearily. Toronto got cradled to a chest, while his bottle and nappies got gathered up by the other. Leaning against each other for support they managed to stagger their way downstairs.

Blaine collapsed straight back onto the couch, his arm over his eyes. Kurt placed Toronto into his other arm, before poking him sleepily.

"Don't go back to sleep." he mumbled, shuffling into the kitchen to get coffee, coming back out with an extra cup for Blaine.

He passed it over, accepting Toronto in exchange as he sat next to Blaine, smirking slightly as he immediately cuddled into his side.

"What time do we have to be there?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Not until twelve or something." mumbled Kurt in reply.

"Kurt, it's like eleven." Blaine told him, sleepiness suddenly forgotten as he sat up properly.

"Shit!"

Blaine's eyes widened, covering Toronto's ears with a small gasp. "Dude, not in front of Tonto!"

Kurt had to smile, but it was short-lived as he practically launched himself over the couch, still clutching Toronto tightly.

Blaine was less panicked, nursing his coffee lovingly. "Calm down…" he yawned again, standing up.

Kurt was hurriedly packing his bag, still in his pyjamas from the night.

"Give me Tonto, go get changed." Blaine ordered, still as calm as ever.

"Right." Kurt nodded, passing the infant over before bolting up the stairs.

Blaine shook his head with a small smile, looking down at Toronto. "Let's just hope you don't inherit his organisational skills."

"You mean, let's hope he doesn't inherit your eyebrows." Kurt teased, coming downstairs, fully dressed.

Blaine could've sworn he was only gone a few seconds. Maybe he'd dozed off standing up?

"Hey…" Blaine shifted Toronto to one arm, raising a hand to his eyebrows in defence, stroking them slightly.

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's eyebrow as he walked past. He grabbed four pieces of bread, throwing them into the toaster before taking Toronto from Blaine.

"Go change."

Blaine grinned, nodding and heading upstairs.

When he returned, Kurt was eating, two pieces of toast buttered on a plate for Blaine.

"Hey, don't inhale it. You'll choke." He grinned, taking a piece and taking a bite. "What's the schedule for today?"

"I have a test first up, so you can take Toronto and find Sue or something…then we'll meet up for lunch and he'll come to English with me."

Blaine nodded. "And I will sleep." He said almost longingly.

"Lucky…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: All this positive feedback is making Claire and I squee so much. This story can also be found on DA under her name - pixieevil. We love you guys!**_

* * *

><p>They'd gotten to McKinley just a little late, and Kurt had bolted inside, leaving Blaine to gather up Toronto and all of his things and stagger inside to find first Sue's office, then Mr. Schue. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone quite to plan.<p>

Firstly, Toronto had started crying almost as soon as he entered the school building, leaving Blaine to desperately scramble for his bottle and nappy, even as teachers had death glared him from inside their classes.

He managed to get Toronto into an empty, unlocked classroom until he calmed down, which took the better half of the first period.

Now he had to find Sue.

He walked through the halls of McKinley, a little lost as he tried to burp Toronto as well as navigate his way around. Finally he started to see things that looked like they would relate themselves with Sue – lockers, the gym and the showers.

When he found her office empty, he frowned, turning around in a small circle. The walls were lined with trophies, and Blaine stepped forward to read the inscriptions.

"What are you doing in my office?" A voice barked from behind him, and Blaine turned around.

He put on a charming smile – a practiced reaction from getting caught at Dalton – and turned around.

"Ms Sylvester?" the woman in front of him nodded, her eyebrows raised. "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Yesterday…" she looked confused, walking around to her desk with a frown.

"You saved Kurt from Karofsky…"

"Oh." She sat down. "You were there too?"

Blaine nodded, awkwardly, rocking Toronto.

Sue shrugged. "Probably didn't see you – you're so short."

Blaine frowned, biting his lip to stop himself from giving her a snappy reply.

"Anyway, thanks for stopping Karofsky. It's nice that you care."

"I don't care." She replied. "But if that big oaf made the baby porcelain cry, then _I _would have to hear it from all the way down the hall."

"He's made of plastic."

"It's a nickname, genius."

Blaine huffed slightly. "You could be a little kinder. I mean, I did just thank you and-"

"Blaine…" Kurt said from the doorway, smiling slightly.

Blaine turned around, grateful that Kurt was there. He walked in, shooting an apologetic look at Sue.

"Sorry Ms. Sylvester. My boyfriend doesn't understand-"

"Yeah." She noted, already scribbling things away on her notepad.

"Doesn't understand what?" Blaine asked, but Kurt just shook his head, shepherding Blaine out the door.

Blaine, too busy trying to figure out what he didn't understand, missed the subtle smile that Kurt and Sue exchanged – a silent understanding.

^.^

As soon as the door shut behind him, Kurt stepped forward to take Toronto out of Blaine's arms.

"I'd better take him now." He said tiredly, trying, but not quite able to smile.

Blaine nodded worriedly, passing the nappy bag over.

"Have a good class." He said hesitantly, calling Kurt back when he tried to turn away, and hugging him gently.

"Hey, cheer up okay?"

"Sorry, just..." he sighed "My maths teacher almost didn't let me take the test because I was late, and then I could barely concentrate. I'm actually more than a little glad that this week is almost over." Kurt explained, before glancing at his watch. "I'd better go. My teacher tends to get cranky when we're late." He hurried off, leaving Blaine to find his way back to the choir room.

^.^

Kurt entered the classroom just as the final bell rang. His teacher glared at him from the front of the room, but didn't say anything.

He slid hastily into his seat next to Mercedes, awkwardly tucking the bassinet next to his chair and gently placing Toronto into it before pulling his book out of his bag. Ready for class, he slumped over his desk. Next to him Mercedes poked him in the ribs.

"Don't fall asleep. She's in a bad mood today." She hissed.

Sighing, Kurt pulled himself back upright, attempting to at least look like he was paying attention.

It worked for all of three minutes, than Toronto whimpered. Kurt dived for the bassinet, swiping his chest and pushing a bottle to his lips. He gently pulled him out of the bassinet as his drinking noise filled the otherwise silent classroom, causing some of the other students to laugh quietly as the teacher turned around, glaring at him.

"Mr Hummel, do you mind?" she asked pointedly, even as Kurt hastily scribbled down the notes on the board.

"Sorry Miss, I can't help it." He apologised pointlessly. Glaring at him again, the teacher sniffed, turning back to the board, only to whirl back around as Toronto made the happy noise.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that can't be helped either?" she remarked.

"No Miss." Kurt said politely, yawning halfway through the sentence.

"Are you disrespecting me Mr. Hummel?" the teacher asked dangerously.

"No Miss, I'm sorry, I was just up all night with Toronto." Kurt apologised uselessly, he knew she was on the warpath now.

"Toronto? Your little...Toy?" she asked.

"The baby, yes." Corrected Kurt, too tired to care anymore.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't feel the need to correct me Mr. Hummel." She said pointedly. Nearly the entire class was openly staring now. They hadn't seen the teacher this unbalanced for a while now.

"I'm sorry Miss." Kurt apologised yet again. In his arms, Toronto started whinging again. Expertly, Kurt swiped his stomach, bring the bottle to his lips, then changing his nappy, under the disbelieving stare of the teacher. It wasn't until he brought the baby to his shoulder to burp, earning himself a few tiny 'awws' from the girls in the class that she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tolerate this level of misbehaviour in the class." She told him, an evil glint in her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you left."

"But Miss..." Kurt started.

"Out. If I have to ask again you'll be going to see Mr. Figgins." She told him gleefully.

Kurt stared at her in disbelief, as Mercedes poked him in the side.

"Hurry up Kurt." She hissed.

"That's it!" yelled the teacher. "Mr. Figgins office! Now!"

Kurt gulped, hastily shoving all of his stuff back into his bag and dumping the whole thing in the bassinet before picking it up and walking out of class, holding his head high.

It wasn't until he was in the hallway that Kurt slumped, allowing himself to rub at his tired eyes. He wandered through the hallways slowly until he finally made it to Mr. Figgins office.

^.^

Half an hour later, Kurt finally left Mr. Figgins office. The principal had chewed him out for disrupting his English class, ignoring his numerous attempts to tell him the truth, a lecture that was not helped by the numerous times Toronto had cried. By the time he made it to the choir room he was close to tears. The sight of Blaine, asleep on the gym mats, pushed him over the edge, and he hastily rubbed at his watery eyes, sniffing loudly.

Looking at the clock, Kurt sighed. He still had almost a full hour before it was time for Glee club. Making up his mind, he gently placed Toronto next to Blaine, and curled up on his other side.

^.^

Someone gently shaking his shoulder woke him up a little later, and he mumbled in his sleep, attempting to roll over.

"Kurt, wake up." Someone said insistently. He finally opened his eyes, peering up at Blaine.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Almost three. The rest of Glee club will be here soon, I thought you'd like a chance to freshen up before then." Blaine said with a half-smile, noting how miserable he looked.

Kurt nodded, sitting up as Blaine reached down to hug him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

" 'm fine. Had a bad day is all." Kurt explained sleepily, pushing himself upright. "I'll be back in a second." He said, vanishing out the door, returning a few minutes later, his hair fixed and looking a lot more awake.

"Blaine, where's Tonto?" he asked.

"In his bassinet. I didn't want him to wake you."

Kurt located it quickly, spotting the baby and nodding, slumping down on the mats again. Blaine crawled over, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Tell me what happened."

"Mrs. Kennedy is a bitch." Kurt mumbled, cuddling into Blaine's chest sulkily. Blaine glanced at Toronto in concern. "She was getting pissy at me for Toronto crying."

All concern for Toronto's innocent ears was gone and Blaine frowned. "What?"

"She sent me to the principal's office."

"Wait, what for? Because of Toronto?"

Kurt nodded. "I also…well, I was talking back, but it wasn't my fault! It was so unfair!"

"Completely unfair." Blaine agreed. "What did Figgins say?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Something about responsibility or whatever. Toronto started crying again so I missed most of that lecture."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry you had a rough day." He kissed the side of Kurt's forehead as the bell rang for the end of the day.

Kurt mumbled with a small pout. "And to top it off, my arms hurt..."

Blaine took his hand, gently massaging the muscles in his arm, taking special care in his forearms.

"Better?" he asked, kissing the crook of his arm.

"Much." Kurt sighed. "I didn't realise babies were so heavy."

Ten minutes had passed and nobody had entered the room. Kurt frowned, looking around before his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh for god's sake!" he cried, jumping up.

"What? What's going on?" Blaine stood up beside him as he moved to get Toronto.

"Rehearsal is in the auditorium today." He groaned, getting Toronto's stuff.

"Hey, you go. Tonto and I will stay here, okay? You need some baby-free time."

Kurt bit his lip, glancing down at Toronto before nodding and giving Blaine a kiss on the mouth. "Thank you so much."

Blaine grinned. "No problem. Now go!"

He sighed as Kurt left the room. He wouldn't admit it to his face, but at times he wondered how he was coping with having little or no sleep, while still being expected to do tests and assignments. At the very least, he'd let Kurt enjoy Glee club without having to worry about Toronto.

Glancing around the room, Blaine's face lit up as he spotted the piano. Okay, so maybe he had an ulterior motive for staying here. He hadn't practiced all week, and was dying to see how differently he sounded with the different acoustics at McKinley. Picking Toronto up, he carried him and his bottle and nappy over to the piano stool, leaving his things on the seat next to him whilst he settled the baby comfortably into his lap.

Lazily, he picked out the beginning to a familiar song with one hand, hearing himself start to hum along almost automatically. Certain that the baby on his lap was stable; he moved his other hand to play properly, starting to sing at the same time.

He didn't play for long, stopping after two or three songs, his mouth dry. It felt as though he hadn't sung for a lot longer than almost a week, though he was almost certain that his tiredness was causing at least some of it. In his lap, Toronto still slept soundly.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Blaine yawned. He still had another hour or so until Glee club finished, and Kurt came back to get him. With any luck, he'd be able to get a decent nap in.

Crawling back onto the mat, Blaine gently laid Toronto down next to him, making sure his bottle and nappy were in reach before lying down, giving into his tiredness.

^.^

When Kurt returned to the choir room, he was in a much better mood, his eyes alight and he was practically skipping as he hurried to meet Blaine. The choir room was dark, and he flicked on the lights to find a half dressed Toronto and a sleeping Blaine. Kurt had a fleeting thought that maybe Blaine had slept through his cries, but Toronto was quiet.

"Blaine…?" Kurt said softly, stepping into the room and taking a cursory look around.

Blaine blinked awake, clearing his throat and noticing Toronto.

"Oh…" he mumbled with a sheepish grin. "Must've fallen asleep after I changed him…"

Kurt giggled, sinking to his knees on the mats and planting a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You're in a good mood." Blaine noted with a grin, kissing him back gently.

"Glee club will _always _make things better." Kurt said, strapping Toronto's clothes back in place before picking him up.

Blaine put all his stuff back into the bassinet, picking it up and yawning slightly.

"How are you still tired? You've had _way _more sleep than I have" Kurt complained, shifting Toronto to one arm and holding his other hand out.

Blaine took his hand with a small shrug.

"It's not like I've gotten proper sleep. He's been crying a lot lately."

Kurt moaned. "God, I just want to sleep at least a little bit!"

"Well, how about I drive home, and you can sleep in the car…then sleep as soon as you get home."

"But then my sleeping pattern will be even dodgier and I won't sleep tonight."

"But if Toronto cries a lot tonight, you won't get any sleep anyway…"

Kurt huffed. "We have our Early Childhood class tomorrow, and that's our last class for the week, which you need to be at…so we can sleep all day Friday."

Blaine bit his lower lip, grinning slightly.

"Umm…Kurt, we have dinner Friday night."

Kurt groaned. "What? When?"

Blaine grinned. "We've been scheduling it for weeks...you know, before Toronto. We're going with the Warblers…"

"Oh yeah…" Kurt pouted. "Well, we can sleep _most _of Friday then.

Blaine chuckled. "Alright. But I'm driving home today. You look wrecked."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: We're halfway to the end!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I keep my promises :)_**

* * *

><p>Kurt <em>did <em>manage to sleep a little on the way home, only woken once by Toronto, even though Blaine tried to pull over before his cries woke Kurt. When they got home, Kurt was still burping Toronto, tiredly passing him to Blaine before collapsing face-first onto the couch.

"Night Blaine." He mumbled, and Blaine smiled.

He gently tucked a blanket over Kurt, smiling a little as he snuggled into it, before wandering absently around the house. He didn't think he could sit still long enough to watch a movie without sleeping, and no one else was home yet, so it was a good chance for him to explore, without it ending up weird when someone spotted him.

He paused in the kitchen for a while, finally deciding that he wasn't actually hungry, before moving on. He briefly visited the basement, and almost started exploring upstairs, before remembering that it was pretty much just bedrooms and bathrooms, ending up in Kurt's room. He stayed there for a while, feeding and burping Tonto, before his stomach started to growl.

Remembering that Kurt generally cooked dinner, he made his way to the kitchen, flipping lights on as he went. Investigating cautiously, he found chicken in the fridge, obviously aimed at becoming dinner, some rice, and a saucepan in the cupboard. Setting it all on the bench, he fetched Toronto's bassinet from the lounge, gently settling the sleeping baby into it as he cooked dinner, glancing up at the baby with a smile every now and then.

^.^

Kurt woke as the smell of food cooking filled the house, his stomach growling. He stumbled blearily into the kitchen, seating himself at the counter, rubbing at his eyes as a plate was set in front of him and cutlery pushed across the bench. Picking the fork up, he poked at the food, eventually lifting a bite to his mouth.

He looked up at the figure who'd just sat across from him, with his own plate of food.

"Blaine?" he mumbled. "You can cook?" Blaine laughed.

"Only a few meals. I made enough for Finn, in case he comes home tonight." They both laughed at that.

Kurt scooped Toronto out of his bassinet and sat down again, settling him easily onto his lap and supporting him in the crook of his arm while he ate. They talked quietly, gradually becoming quieter as it got darker outside.

Finally finished, Kurt put their plates in the sink, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him upstairs, leaving him to grab Toronto's stuff with his free hand.

Kurt passed Toronto to Blaine as they entered his room, claiming the first shower. Accepting the baby back a few minutes later, he paced the room, humming absently as he rocked him.

Although he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, he felt strangely more awake, smiling to himself as he heard Blaine run the shower.

Toronto cried again; it had been the fourth time since they'd been upstairs. Kurt swiped him and rocked him worriedly.

"Blaine…" Kurt knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uhh….yeah?" Blaine called, clearly disgruntled at being disturbed in the shower.

"Hurry up. I need you to listen to something."

Moments later, Blaine opened the door in just his pyjama bottoms, making Kurt blush slightly as he took in his well-toned chest and his firm stomach.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, seemingly oblivious to the way Kurt was staring. He was drying his hair with the towel, slightly concerned.

Kurt swallowed, shaking his head and remembering the reason he called him out of the bathroom in the first place.

"Listen to Toronto." Kurt said softly, holding the baby up.

Blaine took him, cradling the baby against his bare chest. His small whimpers sounded different. Off.

"Is…is he okay?"

"He sounds…sick…" Kurt said softly as Blaine started rocking him.

Blaine bit his lower lip. "Is this normal?"

Kurt glanced over at his computer. "We could Google it?"

Blaine nodded as Toronto started crying louder, and he swiped him, finding the bottle and pushing it to his lips. When that didn't work, he changed his nappy almost expertly as Kurt logged on to his computer.

"What's his brand name?" Kurt asked, opening his web browser.

Blaine gently turned Toronto, lifting his shirt and reading out the serial number and brand to Kurt, who typed it in.

Toronto cried _again_, and this time responded to a bottle, so Blaine fed him while Kurt found a page dedicated to the plastic babies.

"They run through a range of emotions and needs, some days being hungrier or fussier than others…They also can catch colds, hiccup, sneeze and obtain illnesses such as colic and the flu…When this happens, the dolls' crying and whimpering stages become hitched and irregular, but far more frequent." Kurt skimmed through the paragraph, looking up at Blaine with concerned eyes.

"Our baby's sick…"

"Does he have colic or the flu?" Blaine asked worriedly, rocking as he fed Toronto.

Kurt bit his lip, rereading the article carefully.

"I'd say colic... It says he'll cry more with colic and will want to be rocked or burped almost constantly. The flu one just says he'll eat less and sleep more." Kurt said, turning worried eyes back on Blaine.

"Hey, don't worry." Blaine said gently. "He'll be okay. We'll just have to be careful, and look after him."

Kurt nodded, moving back over to Blaine, accepting the baby back and wrapping his arms around him, clutching him to his chest. Blaine touched his cheek gently, making Kurt raise his eyes from the baby in his arms to look at Blaine, in time to see him step closer to him, leaning over to kiss Toronto's cheek before kissing Kurt gently, over Toronto's head, before moving closer again. He hugged Kurt, leaving Toronto sandwiched comfortably between their chests. Kurt rested his head on his shoulder, shushing Toronto gently as he whimpered. Blaine sighed contentedly, pressing his face into Kurt's neck for a moment and kissing the skin he found there, before stepping back.

"You need sleep baby." Blaine said softly, stroking the bags under Kurt's tired eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "Tonto's sick. I can't sleep now."

Blaine bit his lip thoughtfully. "At least come lie down with me, okay?"

Kurt was too tired to think of a reason why he couldn't, so he just nodded and gathered Toronto's things, putting them next to the bed. Blaine sat in the very middle, his back propped up against the headboard, his arms open wide.

Kurt gratefully crawled into them, a little awkwardly with Toronto in his arms, but settled peacefully nonetheless. And then he went rigid. Blaine's stomach was warm. And bare.

But kind of amazing.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, careful of Toronto, and kissed the back of his neck soothingly as Toronto whimpered again. Kurt quickly settled him, resting back onto Blaine again.

"Your dad is going to kill me." Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone. "If he comes in and sees me half dressed."

"Mmhm." Kurt mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's lips on his neck far too much to pay attention.

Blaine shifted around a bit behind him, and eventually found a singlet that he pulled on, pushing Kurt up slightly so he could pull it down over his stomach. Kurt almost whimpered a little at the loss of heat, but stopped himself at the last minute.

His baby was sick. This was no time to be getting _those _feelings, he reminded himself forcibly, shaking his head and dislodging Blaine's lips for a moment.

Toronto whimpered again, and they both froze, trying to work out whether he actually needed something, or if it was just a sick whimper. When he cried again, louder, Kurt moved quickly, swiping him as Blaine pushed the bottle into Kurt's free hand. When that didn't work, Kurt gently lay Toronto on his legs, changing his nappy before picking him up again. As he kept crying, Kurt tried burping him before, almost desperately, rocking him gently and shushing him quietly.

When he realised he couldn't rock him properly where he was, he climbed off of the bed, pacing around it, already missing Blaine's warmth. He cast Blaine longing glances as he rocked his child, trying to sooth the sick baby.

Blaine sat up, watching Kurt pace worriedly. They'd only been up there for three hours, but if felt like they'd been there half the night.

An hour and a half later, Burt returned home, finding the food that Blaine had cooked on the table. He ignored it, starting up the stairs to Kurt's room. He knocked briefly before opening the door, finding Kurt in Blaine's arms, his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey dad." Kurt whispered.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Burt went into full-blown protective dad mode, immediately sussing out Blaine to see if he had a guilty face.

"Tonto's sick." Kurt whispered, his eyes now trained on the baby.

Burt's expression softened. He'd have to remind himself not to jump to conclusions, especially since the way Blaine was holding his son – so closely and protectively, made Burt believe that the boy couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt Kurt. At least, not intentionally.

"Sick?" Burt frowned. "He's a-" Blaine looked up, his eyes widening and shaking his head softly, and Burt understood. "How?"

"He's colicky. He just won't stop crying and won't sleep, no matter what we do." Kurt moaned, clearly over-tired as he tried to burrow into Blaine's arm, practically sobbing as his exhausted body willed him to sleep, but his mind only wanted to concentrate on Toronto.

Burt stood awkwardly at the door as Blaine tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"Hey…baby…" Blaine whispered, almost so Burt couldn't hear him. "I can take Tonto to the couch. You can sleep and I'll stay up with him, okay?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't want you to have to be up with him alone." He snapped, and Burt heaved a sigh – it's not like he could do anything.

"Whatever happens, make sure you boys get enough sleep for classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

Kurt waved him off and Blaine called out a goodnight to him as he shut the door.

Kurt sighed, starting to rock the baby in his arms again as the whimpers started afresh. Blaine sighed, sitting on the end of the bed and running a hand through his messed up hair.

"Kurt, come here." he said quietly, holding his arms open.

Kurt glanced at him, completing another couple of laps before giving in, curling up on Blaine's lap, still rocking Toronto. Blaine's arms closed around him and he rocked them both, slowly calming Kurt down as he absently played with his hair.

"Shhh." he murmured. With a final sniff, Kurt went limp against him, finally giving into his exhaustion despite himself.

Blaine smiled gently, manoeuvring him gently until he was lying down on the bed. Kurt's grip on Toronto hadn't lessened, so Blaine was able to move him easily without worrying about the baby, at least until he had to work out how to take the baby out of his arms.

He worried for nothing though. Kurt was so deeply asleep that Blaine doubted he would have noticed if Tonto had started screaming. Standing up slowly, Blaine started pacing, bouncing the whimpering baby as he did so, knowing that if he sat down he'd probably go to sleep.

By the next time Toronto cried, Blaine had managed to almost completely tune out, so much so that Kurt woke up before he could calm the baby down. Kurt sat up quickly, sending blankets and pillows flying as he blinked rapidly, trying to get his head to stop spinning after moving too fast. Before he was certain he was stable, he was off the bed, at Blaine's side, Blaine catching him easily and helping him to stay upright with an empty arm.

"Tonty?" Kurt asked him, eyes fixed on the infant.

"He's fine Kurt." Blaine said tiredly, annoyed at himself for waking him up. Kurt's hopeful expression made him correct himself. "He's still sick, but not any sicker."

Kurt sighed, dropping his eyes back to the ground as the baby whimpered again, leaning heavily against Blaine.

"Blaine?" he asked after a little while.

"Mmm?"

"Can I just try something?" he asked, accepting the baby Blaine offered him, cooing to Toronto gently.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt cleared his throat, and started singing quietly to the baby in his arms.

_"The power lines went out, and I am all alone  
>But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone"<em> Blaine recognized the song immediately, jumping in on his line.

_"All the games you played, the promises you made  
>couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains"<em> he sang, matching Kurt's voice.

Together they sang the rest of the song quietly, the whole time watching Toronto carefully, for some sign that it was helping, even though they _knew _that Toronto couldn't hear them.

Not long after the song finished, Blaine having moved to put his arms around Kurt's waist, Toronto sighed, and finally went to sleep. Smiling tiredly at each other, Kurt and Blaine quickly turned the lights off, curling up together in the bed, Toronto still resting on Kurt's chest. Blaine pulled the blanket up over them, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck, already half asleep.

"Night Kurt." he whispered, his breath warm on Kurt's neck as he snuggled even closer, tangling their legs together.

"Night." he whispered back, moving his head just enough to kiss Blaine's cheek before settling back where he was before, feeling safe and comfortable, sleeping easily.

Toronto, finally settled, slept the rest of the night, crying for the first time just as the first light of the morning started sneaking into the room.

Kurt woke first, feeling as though he hadn't slept a wink. Blaine was no better, mumbling something incoherent beside him.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded him sleepily as he swiped Toronto's chest.

Blaine looked up, confused. "What?"

"Watch your mouth in front of Tonto…" he tried the bottle, but Toronto didn't stop crying.

"I didn't say anything like that…" he mumbled, rolling over and pressing his face into the pillow.

Kurt shrugged, yawning as he changed the nappy. "I assumed."

Toronto gurgled happily and Kurt smiled fondly. "Good boy."

Blaine smirked into his pillow before sitting up and stretching. "What's the time?"

Kurt glanced over at the clock on the side table. "Quarter to first period."

Blaine chuckled a little. "And when is Early Childhood?"

"Second." Kurt answered half-heartedly. "We have like, half an hour to sleep more before we have to get ready."

Blaine looked down at himself, then to the clock, then at his pillow. "I like the way you think."

Kurt smiled as Blaine snuggled back into his side. He knew if he went back to sleep he'd never get up in time. Besides, he reasoned to himself, they only had to be awake for about two hours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Poor Baby Tonto..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: The problem with updating so frequently is I have nothing else to say in these A/N. Nothing has happened since I last did one...**_

* * *

><p>They made it to school with plenty of time to spare, leaving Toronto's bassinet in the car and strolling through the school slowly, hand in hand, with Blaine carrying Kurt's bag while Kurt carried Toronto.<p>

Mrs. Erikson welcomed them warmly, despite the fact they were about ten minutes early. She quickly briefed Kurt on what they were supposed to do, sending him to work on one of the computers at the back of the room. She smiled slightly as Kurt conferred quietly with Blaine, passing him the baby and accepting his bag in return.

Kurt started work as the rest of the class trailed in slowly, the pair who had the other baby rushing into class a full twenty minutes late. Kurt worked for almost the entire class, but didn't actually achieve anything, too distracted by the picture Blaine made as he paced slowly in front of the windows on the wall, whispering to Toronto as he did so.

When the class was finally over, Kurt glanced back over at Blaine to see him talking seriously to the girl with the other baby. He packed up quickly, going over to them and slipping an arm protectively around Blaine's waist, peering at Tonto as he listened into their conversation.

"Yeah, Tonto had the colic cycle last night."

"Oh! How did that go? We got that one on the first night."

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "We didn't understand what was wrong at first, but he was fine after a little while." Blaine grinned down at Toronto.

"Honestly, I don't get the point of these dolls, all they do is cry and sleep." whined the girl, almost carelessly swinging her baby around.

"You honestly think that?" Blaine asked quietly, rocking slowly and glancing down at Toronto in his arms. "We've quite enjoyed having Tonto."

The girl sighed, turning away. "Geez, why did I even bother." She mumbled none-too quietly to her partner. "I swear, some people take their assignments too seriously…"

Ignoring her and slipping his hand into Blaine's, Kurt tugged lightly. "Ready to go babe?" he whispered quietly, smiling at the grin that lit up Blaine's face.

^.^

They'd collapsed straight back into bed when they got home, setting an alarm to give them enough time to get ready before they had to go meet up with the Warblers.

Carole checked on them when she got home, around one. She smiled at the sight of them sleeping curled together, Toronto resting between them, and left just as quietly as she'd entered.

She loved Blaine – she thought he was a perfect addition to their family, and truly believed he'd be around forever. Kurt and Blaine fit together perfectly, and she smiled to herself as he headed down the stairs.

The alarm went off at four, and Kurt was up first, blinking rapidly and surprised that Toronto hadn't cried once. He leant down, satisfied but still a little miffed when he heard Toronto breathing. He shut off the alarm as Blaine woke up, yawning.

"Warblers…" he mumbled, and Kurt chuckled.

"Yes baby. Warbler time." Kurt got up and walked over to the dresser. "What should we dress Toronto in?"

Blaine was still sleepily trying to untangle himself from the pillows. "Something that looks nice." He mumbled.

Kurt chuckled. "Go have a shower. I'll dress him."

Blaine just nodded and stumbled into the bathroom, and Kurt grinned to himself when he heard the water running seconds later. He put Toronto into jeans and a t-shirt, pulling a jumper over his little arms as Blaine stepped out, looking awake and refreshed and in a scarily similar outfit.

Kurt chuckled a little. "You both look adorable."

Blaine looked down at his outfit and then at Toronto's. "I like it." He chuckled, receiving Toronto as Kurt headed to the shower.

"The Warblers are going to love you." Blaine told him, pacing gently. "You're just like your daddies. Horribly stubborn and loving of music, right? That's why you stopped crying for us last night, right? It wasn't some insane coincidence?"

Toronto didn't respond and Blaine shook his head.

"Stubborn, right?" Blaine smirked, still pacing the room. "But you also have a great sense of fashion, just like me."

"That's what you think." Kurt emerged from the bathroom, grinning.

"Hey, who came out dressed like him?"

Kurt kissed his lips gently with a grin, gathering Toronto's stuff.

"Where are we meeting the boys?"

"Some restaurant in Westerville. The details are in the car…" Blaine told him, shifting Toronto to one arm, taking Kurt's with the other.

^.^

They were circling the block, looking for a parking spot when Blaine texted Wes, asking him of their whereabouts. When Kurt finally pulled into a spot, Blaine's phone beeped.

"They're inside, waiting in the foyer."

"_Foyer? _Blaine, where exactly are we?"

The place was immaculate, gorgeous, and completely out of Kurt's price range. The only reason he had agreed to come was because Blaine wanted to show off their baby, and the Warblers insisted on their favourite restaurant. Even with Blaine insisting on paying at least half of Kurt's meal, (after a lengthy debate) Kurt was still down in his savings.

Blaine grinned. "We come here all the time to celebrate, or hang during the term breaks."

Kurt shook his head. "It's awfully…big…"

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Toronto out in his bassinet, joining Kurt at the front of his car. They entered together, hand in hand, and found the Warblers all lounging around the foyer.

Wes' eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Guys! It's Kurt and Blaine!" a quiet cheer went up and the Warblers hurried over, their grins miles wide.

They talked incessantly for a good five minutes, until Wes slapped his hands together, mimicking the clang of his gavel.

"Come on guys, we need to order food and everything. We can talk at the table." He suggested, and the Warblers nodded with grins, filing into the dining hall.

Kurt was a little overwhelmed – ever since he'd left the Warblers to return to McKinley, he'd been a little apprehensive about seeing them again. He felt like he had betrayed them, but they obviously didn't feel the same way. They had greeted him as enthusiastically as they had Blaine, fawning over Toronto as if they were all related in some way.

The dining hall was even bigger than Kurt expected, but it was just as beautiful. There were only a few customers inside, and a large table in the corner was reserved, and Wes led them over. Kurt and Blaine sat at the head of the table, and the other Warblers filing around them. With the bassinet between them, Kurt pulled Toronto into his lap and sat him up so he could see over the table.

"So tell us Kurt, how have you been?" David asked, leaning forward.

"Good…good." Kurt answered. "It's just been Glee and Toronto, mostly."

"Toronto?" Nick chuckled. "Cute name."

Blaine beamed. "What have you all been up to during this week?"

"Rehearsing mostly." Thad answered on behalf of them all. "We had a bit of a Warbler week thing happening."

"Without me?" Blaine asked in mock shock.

Jeff chuckled. "It's not like we need you dude. We can warble without your actual voice."

"That hurts, Jeff."

"I'm sure you would've had more fun with Toronto, though." Trent said, as Jeff and Nick coughed 'doubt it' behind their hands.

Blaine grinned. "I _have _had a lot of fun this week…it's been a different experience." He grabbed Kurt's hand with another wide beam. "And I've also been able to spend every second with my boy and we haven't killed each other, so that's been a bonus."

Kurt frowned with a small smirk. "Bonus? Babe, that's the best part of the package."

The Warblers all stifled laughs, glancing around at each other.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a waitress came up to the table, giving them appreciative grins.

"Yes!" Flint grinned. "Yes please."

She went around the table and got all their orders, walking away with a smile.

They talked and talked, even after they received their meals. They had quickly fallen into an old routine, talking about everything and nothing. Kurt felt home and at ease with them again, and fortunately, Toronto hadn't cried once, letting them enjoy their meal and the time with their friends.

"Do you guys want to move to the sitting room?" Thad asked as their plates were being carried away and they finished paying.

They agreed and as they started over, Toronto started whimpering. Almost absently, Kurt swiped his chest and found his bottle.

Jeff's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, can I feed him?" Kurt was a little taken aback, but nodded.

"Careful of his head." He instructed, and Jeff nodded, grinning as Kurt placed Toronto in his arms, giving him the bottle at the same time.

"He's so…heavy." Jeff commented, sitting down on one of the couches. Kurt hovered protectively, grinning. "And he feels like a real baby…"

"Do you have siblings?" Kurt asked.

"Just one." He grinned. "My sister, she's four."

"Having a girl would've been nice." Blaine commented, wandering over. "But I don't think I'd give Tonto up for the world."

The conversations wore on, and they just kept talking, never running out of things to say. Hours later, Wes got their attention.

"Guys, it's an hour until curfew. We gotta get back to Dalton."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "…you guys _can _go home, you know that right? Its Professional Development week...and also, it's Friday night"

David grinned. "Warbler week. Tonight's the last night. You guys could come along, if you'd like?"

Blaine shook his head. "As awesome as that sounds, Toronto, Kurt and I need sleep, and we'd probably just distract you."

"You sure?" Thad asked, and both boys nodded. "Alright, well I guess that means Toronto gets his present now."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at the group of boys who had gathered around. "His what?"

The Warblers burst into identical grins and David and Wes disappeared. Kurt held Toronto protectively, frowning slightly.

"No seriously guys, what are you giving our baby?" Blaine demanded.

Wes and David reappeared with a large box, placing it on the table and beckoning Kurt and Blaine over. They approached apprehensively.

"Open it." Nick prompted, and Blaine looked at Kurt worriedly, before lifting the lid.

A finely pressed, baby-sized Dalton uniform sat in the box, folded carefully. Both Kurt and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Kurt squealed, already pulling Toronto's t-shirt off while Blaine pulled the white button up from under the blazer.

"Thanks guys!" Blaine gushed, gently fitting Toronto's arms into the shirt, buttoning it up carefully.

In a few minutes, Toronto was completely dressed in the uniform – tiny black shoes and all.

"He's our honorary Warbler." Wes announced with a grin and Kurt giggled.

"He looks so smart!" Blaine commented, fixing the lapel of his blazer.

The Warblers pulled out their phones, snapping pictures of him and grinning.

"Almost like our mascot." Nick said.

Wes glanced at the time. "Guys, we gotta go!"

There was a round of disappointed 'awwhs' as they cleared out. They gathered in the foyer, saying their last goodbyes to Kurt, Blaine and Toronto.

"Bye mini-Warbler!" Jeff and Nick called.

"Thanks for dinner guys!" Wes, David and Thad left last, nodding at Kurt and Blaine with a grin.

Blaine and Kurt stood out the front of the restaurant, beaming.

"They're amazing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh wait, I spent 5 hours studying. Does that ****count?**** No? Okay.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: We love Sleepy Blaine...**_

* * *

><p>The car finally pulled back into Kurt's driveway around midnight, and Blaine helped a sleepy Kurt out of the car, taking the baby out of his arms, following him up to the door.<p>

They let themselves in quietly, tiptoeing up the stairs to Kurt's room, trying hard not to wake anyone up. Once in his room, Kurt collapsed fully clothed on the bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He vaguely noticed Blaine placing Toronto on his chest, and he automatically wrapped his arms around him, feeling the bed jolt as Blaine collapsed next to him.

"We should get changed." Kurt mumbled sleepily. Blaine cuddled closer.

"No, too tired."

"I've got to change Tonto at least, I don't want to wreck his Warbler outfit." Kurt told him. Blaine mumbled assent, moving so as to let Kurt get back up.

Kurt sank back onto the bed next to him a few minutes later, changed into his pyjama's, with Tonto, in a similar outfit, clutched to his chest. He fought to push the blanket down, Blaine's weight holding it in place.

"Blaine, move" he ordered, tugging ineffectively at the blanket.

Blaine mumbled something into the sheets, so Kurt tugged harder. Blaine rolled with the upturn of the sheet and fell off the bed with a thud and a small cry of alarm.

Kurt finally managed to pull the blankets down, sliding into bed easily.

"Thanks" he mumbled sleepily.

"What for?" asked Blaine, climbing back onto the bed.

"Moving?" asked Kurt, confused.

"What? I fell!" protested Blaine half-heartedly

"Oh. What did you do that for?"

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind." He whispered, cuddling back into Kurt's side, face buried between his shoulder and the mattress.

They slowly settled into the comfort of the bed, losing their hold on consciousness.

"You smell nice. Like Tonto" Blaine mumbled sleepily. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arm around Blaine, snuggling closer.

"Shh" he whispered. "It's sleep time"

^.^

Toronto barely cried that night, letting his daddies sleep. He had finally found a cycle that allowed him to sleep through the night.

He cried once at six, once again forcing Kurt to have to wake up and stay up.

"Blaine..." Kurt mumbled, Toronto's bottle placed at the baby's lips.

Blaine didn't move, but his fingers twitched slightly.

"I know you're awake..."

Blaine yawned into his pillow, mumbling something.

"We have to get up."

"No." Blaine said firmly into the pillow, and Kurt chuckled.

As Kurt started to get up, Blaine firmly attached himself, wrapping both arms around his waist in an effort to keep him down.

"Cuddle with me." Blaine ordered, trying to pull Kurt back down.

"Blaine..." Kurt mumbled, still trying to wrestle himself away while keeping Toronto safe. "I need a shower and stuff."

"I need coffee, but it's six in the morning. A shower can wait." He gave a hard tug and Kurt fell back against the pillows, with Toronto still clasped against his chest.

Blaine made a happy sound – almost like the ones Toronto made, and cuddled into Kurt's side.

"Much better." He whispered, nuzzling Kurt's chest slightly.

Kurt smiled to himself, using one hand to stroke the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I love you." Blaine said sleepily, and Kurt froze for a split-second. He would never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too." Kurt grinned, bending down to nuzzle his face into Blaine's curls.

"Mmhm...but I like...really love you. We've spent five days, living in each other's pockets...and I don't feel like it's been a hassle or it's been a bore. Every moment has just been perfect. I love you...so much...I could see us in the future...together...forever."

Kurt was beaming. Blaine was still sleepy – his sentences were a little broken, but Kurt got the idea.

"These past five days have been perfect for me too." He tugged a little at his hair and placed a kiss near his ear. "Want to get up now?"

"No."

Kurt inhaled, and froze.

"Wait. Blaine, do you smell that?"

"It was probably Toronto. He smells good."

"Bad smell Blaine, bad smell."

"Probably Toronto."

Kurt shoved Blaine away, trying to be gentle. "Take Tonto. Something's burning."

Blaine sat up, taking Toronto and looking more alert.

Kurt bolted down the steps, panicking. He scanned the living room, but there were no flames or any smoke.

"Kurt, is that you?"

Kurt frowned, stepping into the kitchen to find Burt in a cloud of smoke and steam, looking lost.

"Dad...what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Uh...I tried making that big English Breakfast that you taught me for you and Blaine...but something went wrong."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "I thought the house was on fire..."He stepped closer, surveying the scene.

"Well, you tried to put French toast and the Sausages in the same pan, and you didn't stir it enough so the egg is trying to cook under the sausage and toast." Kurt explained. "The heat is also too high and it's burning." He took down the heat and threw the bread and sausages away. "But thanks for trying…I'm going to have a shower...start again and wait for me before you put anything on the stovetop."

Burt just looked confused. "Okay..."

Kurt smiled as he headed upstairs.

^.^

He was happily teaching his father how to crack an egg with one hand when Blaine emerged with Toronto, still looking sleepy even though he'd been up for about an hour.

"Morning Blaine." Burt said cheerfully, and Blaine mumbled a response.

"Coffee babe?" Kurt asked, skilfully cracking an egg and grabbing a cup at the same time.

"Please."

He slumped at the bar, yawning as Kurt placed the steaming cup in front of him. "Thank you."

"And there you have it!" Kurt grinned, stepping back from the plate he had just loaded. Burt had watched, mostly, finding he had forgotten specific elements of the task.

"So...can you write it down?"

Kurt laughed, making another coffee and putting it in front of Blaine for when he finished the first. Burt loaded up two more plates and placed one in front of Blaine with a knife and a fork, earning a much more awake response.

"What's happening today?" Burt asked, starting into his sausages.

Kurt looked over at Blaine thoughtfully. "Not much, actually." As Blaine slumped in his seat and mumbled. "Sleep."

"Carole wants us to go out for a formal dinner tonight. Our treat." Burt smiled and Kurt grinned.

"That sounds awesome! Is Finn coming?"

"If we can get him in the same car with the baby, then yes." Burt grinned teasingly.

Kurt shook his head with a smile.

"We'll be leaving at five, so be ready by then." Burt instructed and both boys nodded as Toronto let out a whimper.

Blaine swiped his chest, but Kurt held out his arms. "You eat, I'll feed Tonto."

Blaine nodded, passing him over and continuing with his breakfast.

"I've got work for a couple of hours; I'll be back in the afternoon." Kurt and Blaine nodded as he went upstairs to get ready.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Kurt asked. "We could probably do some shopping at the same time."

Blaine smiled. "Sounds good."

Toronto made his happy noise and both boys smiled fondly, Blaine putting his plate in the sink and taking Toronto so Kurt could eat.

"What else can we do today..." Kurt mused, looking over at the calendar

"I still think sleeping is a _really_ good idea." Blaine said softly with a pout, and Kurt smiled.

"Fine. We can sleep for a few hours, but then we have to go out."

Blaine nodded seriously, already heading upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Toronto cried at two in the afternoon. Four hours _after_ Kurt had planned to wake up.

"Whoops..." Blaine mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as Kurt swiped Toronto.

"My phone went dead...the alarm didn't go off." Kurt said softly, and Blaine automatically moved to grab Kurt's charger, hooking the phone up.

"Thanks."

"Do you still want to go shopping?" Blaine asked, scooting to the end of the bed.

Kurt looked at the time again. "Nah, it's okay. We can just grab a snack downstairs and watch TV until five."

Blaine nodded, collecting a doona and all of Toronto's things and taking them downstairs with him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, following him to the couch. He wrapped himself in the doona, making a place for Kurt to lean against him.

Kurt chuckled, grabbing some potato chips from the table and settling between Blaine's legs, leaning against his chest as Blaine found the remote, and tucked the doona around him.

They sat in sleepy contentment for a while, neither paying much attention to the movie. Blaine got up and fetched them some drinks about halfway through, cuddling back into Kurt's side when he came back. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder, noticing him flinch.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, it just..._hurt_ when you did that."

Concerned, Blaine undid a button of Kurt's shirt and tugged at the collar, exposing his collarbone and the ugly bruise there.

"Babe? How long have you had this bruise here?"

"What bruise?" Blaine poked it experimentally, causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

"Sorry babe." He said quietly, bending down to kiss the bruise gently in apology. "But how did you get a bruise there?"

"I don't know." Blaine pulled away slightly, eyeing it critically.

"Is that the shoulder you burp Tonto on?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you managed to give yourself a bruise with Tonto's head..."

"Oh..."

Smirking slightly, Blaine bent down and started kissing the bruise gently, repeatedly, noticing the way Kurt reacted as he did, relaxing back into the chair, his hand moving to hold Blaine's.

It was only a few minutes later that they heard the front door slam, and Blaine sighed, moving to cover Kurt's shoulder back up and untangling them a little, just enough for it to look as though they were being proper.

Burt clomped noisily into the room, stopping to stare at them, frowning.

"Well you boys are sitting a little close." He said, a little grumpily. Blaine blushed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over his face, conveniently managing to completely bare their legs, causing Burt to relax a little at the proof they weren't doing anything.

"Dad!" Kurt whined. "It's not like we'd do anything in front of Tonto anyway."

"Or at all." Came Blaine's muffled voice, so quiet that Kurt barely heard him.

He had to try not to laugh as Burt looked at him steadily.

"Hmm." He said finally, moving into the kitchen. "You boys better hurry up and get ready. Carole will be here soon, with Finn. She had to go get him from Artie's house."

"It doesn't take that long to get ready." Kurt said behind his back, and Blaine snorted, peeking out from under the covers.

"Yes you do."

Kurt biffed him gently on the top of the head, settling back to watch the movie.

"Do you have a tie?" Blaine asked suddenly, and Kurt looked over at him.

"Of course I have a tie. I have several, in fact. Why?"

"I've got a button-up shirt, but no tie."

"Oh!" Kurt grinned. "Yes, very yes." His eyes lit up. "What's Toronto going to wear?"

"He could wear his Dalton uniform?" Blaine offered,

"Oh that would be so cute...but..."

"But..?"

"We're eating out...it's not exactly formal wear..."

"Oh..." Blaine nodded. "You're right."

"Well, I want a shower...can you dress Toronto?" Blaine nodded and pulled himself up from the couches, receiving Toronto so Kurt could get up.

They headed upstairs and Blaine took Toronto to the bed, lying him down as he rummaged through the bags of his clothes.

"This is cute." Blaine pulled out a pair of pink overalls and put them over Toronto's white shirt, admiring him.

"No." The bathroom door opened and Kurt watched Toronto with a horrified expression. "Just...no."

"Aw, come on." Blaine grinned. "This is adorable."

"Blaine, it's pink."

"But it's overalls. Who doesn't love overalls?"

"I _did_ buy blue denim overalls."

"Where did these come from then?" Blaine looked pointedly at the bags.

Kurt looked in the bag and sighed. "This is the bag we got from Mrs. Erikson,"

"Oh..." Kurt just shook his head and took Toronto from Blaine.

"Go get dressed. I left the tie on the bathroom sink."

Blaine nodded and headed into the bathroom with his bag, ready to get changed.

Kurt shook his head again, looking at Toronto.

"Daddy Blaine is never going to dress you again, I promise." Kurt said softly, kissing him on the forehead gently.

Sorting through his own outfit along with Toronto's, Kurt stopped for a moment with a grin.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" Came the call over the water.

"What colour is your button up?"

"Blue."

"What shade?"

"Um...light? It's like, almost grey." There was a pause. "Why...?"

"No reason babe."

Quickly stripping the baby, Kurt replaced his outfit with something a little more formal, fitting him with black jeans and a button up baby blue t-shirt. Kurt then replaced his own red shirt with a dark blue one, fitting himself with his grey vest and a black tie.

Blaine emerged a few minutes later, wearing the light blue shirt, tie and black jeans – not noticing the colour swatch they made. Kurt grinned to himself, picking up Toronto.

"Carole back yet?"

"I think so. Come on."

They headed downstairs to find Carole berating Finn in the kitchen.

"You're coming. That's final."

"But mom, that kid is..."

"It's made of plastic, Finn. It can't hurt you."

"But mom!"

"Look, we'll ask Kurt and Blaine if they can take a separate car, but you'll be sitting next to them at dinner, okay?"

Finn gave in with a sad sort of sigh. "Yes mom."

"Now go get dressed. Red shirt and dress pants. Go."

"Yes mom..."

Finn met Blaine, Kurt and Toronto at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, cool outfits. You match."

Blaine looked at the three of them in confusion.

"Hey yeah. Look at that." He shot a suspicious look at Kurt. "Did you plan this?"

Kurt chuckled. "Maybe."

As Finn headed up the stairs, Blaine coughed 'whipped' into his hand, and Finn shot him an evil look.

"Oh, you boys look so cute!" Carole gushed when she saw them, giggling slightly to herself. "I'll be down in a second and then we can go."

Kurt and Blaine nodded with a grin, settling together on the couch. Burt looked uncomfortable in a tuxedo, trying not to wrinkle his suit as he relaxed on the couch.

"I take it Carole put you up to that?" Kurt asked and Burt nodded.

"Why didn't you guys get told to put on dress pants or something? You're wearing jeans for god's sake." He complained.

Kurt chuckled. "They're black skinny jeans, dad. We-I have fashion sense, therefore I don't get told what to wear."

Burt laughed slightly, standing up as Finn came downstairs in his formal gear.

"Looking good man." Blaine grinned, and Finn just shot him a glare.

Carole emerged a few minutes later in a dress, and Kurt nodded appreciatively. "Thank god someone in this house knows how to look good."

"Let's go!" she called. "Kurt, do you mind following in your car?"

Kurt grinned. "No worries."

Toronto started crying and Blaine sighed, swiping his sensor as they walked out the door.

^.^

The restaurant was like McDonalds in relation to the one they visited with the Warblers, but it was still beautiful and had a homier touch.

"This is lovely." Carole commented, looking around.

The waitress showed them a table and they settled down.

Finn and Carole were still arguing as they ordered, Blaine and Kurt pretending to ignore them. Burt finally jumped in, trying to settle the argument once and for all.

"Finn, it's just a d.." he caught himself, glancing at Kurt's expectant face. "It's just a baby Finn." He finished with a sigh.

"Oh yeah?" Finn argued back, ignoring Carole's warning glance. "I haven't seen you hold it!" he said triumphantly.

Burt sighed again.

"Give him here." He said, holding his arms out to Kurt. Kurt was wide eyed, clutching at Toronto, shaking his head. Blaine placed his hand on his leg, out of sight of Burt.

"It'll be okay babe." He whispered quietly. Hesitantly, Kurt held the baby out, placing him gently into Burt's waiting arms.

"Watch his head!" he reminded him worriedly.

Burt sighed, looking up at Kurt fondly. "I have held a baby before you know." Burt said teasingly, laughing at how worried he looked.

He looked back at the baby in his arms. "He is pretty lifelike." He told them, bouncing him gently. "I can see why you're both so attached. Maybe this was a good unit for you two to do together." He told them honestly, finally handing the baby back to Kurt.

"See?" he told Finn, finally remembering the argument. "It's not so bad."

Finn grumbled under his breath, edging as far away from the baby as he could. Looking in the direction of the kitchen, something he'd been doing since the waitress left five minutes ago, his face brightened.

"Food's coming guys!"

^.^

By the time they had finished eating, a band was starting to set up on the small stage.

"Oh..." Kurt let out a small breath, realising that there was a dance floor. He tried to catch Blaine's eye, but Toronto was whimpering again.

Finn, quickly realising that he'd be stuck with the doll if Kurt and Blaine wanted to dance, started to psyche himself up to ask Kurt to dance with him.

It wouldn't be that weird – it'd be just like the wedding, right? But with strangers...

"Blaine..."

Too late.

Blaine looked up from where he had just started feeding Toronto. "Yeah?"

"Can we go dance?" Kurt looked expectantly at the dance floor.

Blaine saw that Burt had already asked Carole, and they were already dancing.

"What about Toronto?"

Kurt looked at Finn, biting his lower lip. "Finn..."

"No. I don't want to hold it. What if it cries? God, what if I drop it?"

Kurt placed his hand on Finn's gently. "Finn...you can leave him in his bassinet if you want...we just need you to call us when he cries. You can pretend he's not there. Please?"

Finn looked to where Blaine was giving him puppy dog eyes and he heaved a giant sigh.

"Whatever. Give him here, I'm not having him where I can't see him."

Kurt let out an excited squeal, lunging forward to envelope Finn in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"...How do I...?" Finn motioned as if he was already holding it.

Kurt grinned as Blaine placed Toronto in Finn's arms gently, and Kurt quickly corrected the placement of his arms so he'd be comfortable and still supporting his neck.

"We'll come over if he cries, okay. Just call us if you need us." Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him within calling-distance of the table.

"You gave him up pretty easily." Blaine said softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt gently.

"I wanted to dance with you." Kurt said with a smile.

"I could see Finn being a good babysitter one day." Blaine murmured as they started doing a slow, turning step-shuffle to the band.

Kurt smiled, bending slightly and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"This is nice." Blaine whispered, fighting the urge to see if anyone was looking at them.

When they got there, the place had been empty, but as the night progressed, more and more people showed up. They danced in circles, lost in each other.

A faint crying alerted Kurt, and he snapped his head up, almost smacking foreheads with Blaine as they both turned towards Finn. The boy looked panicked, standing up and calling out for them.

Both hurried over and Kurt got there first, swiping Toronto's chest and taking the baby off Finn. Blaine patted him on the back.

"You did well."

Finn looked secretly proud of himself. "It was pretty cool, actually. He started making all these weird breathing noises and I thought he was dying, but he wasn't."

Blaine grinned. "He was sleeping."

"Yeah. He didn't try to kill me so that was good. But then he started doing this whimpering thing and I started freaking out...but other than that, I think I liked him. " Kurt grinned at how he had stopped referring to Toronto as 'it'.

"I'm glad." Kurt grinned, burping Toronto and wincing when he found his bruise.

"Use the other shoulder babe." Blaine reminded him and Kurt chuckled.

Burt and Carole returned after the song was over, offering to buy desert. The boys nodded and sat down at their places, content and happy.

"What have you all got planned for tomorrow?" Carole asked as their sundaes were delivered to their table.

"I've got football practice tomorrow."

"Are you going to be home tonight?"

Finn looked over at Toronto fondly. "Yeah, I think so."

"What about you three?" Burt asked, motioning to Blaine, Kurt and Toronto.

Kurt beamed. "We haven't really decided."

"Well...I need to ask a favour of you boys." Carole said softly.

"Yes...?"

"My car got a flat last night...the tire is busted and I don't have the time before work to get it fixed. Burt'll work on it tomorrow, but I wondered if I could drive you to wherever you want to go and then I could borrow your car tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Or I could take you to Blaine's place to pick up his car?"

Kurt shook his head. "It'll be okay if you just pick us up and stuff."

Carole nodded gratefully. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 12 Days Until Glee :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Staying at Claire's again tonight. We are working on something ...else. It...it should be posted at least by the end of this year. It's a long one, and we're only planning it tonight. I go on Math Camp, and the weekend I come back, we'll start writing it. (I didn't let Claire start it [even though she already did] before I left because we'd go insane with wanting to write more, but whatever) So that's in the works...full of Klaine fluffers and such.**_

* * *

><p>Carole ended up driving Kurt's car home, she and Burt having decided that the boys were too tired to drive. Kurt and Blaine whispered sleepily in the backseat, quickly deciding that they wanted their last day with Toronto to be special, quietly debating about where they should take him.<p>

Carole, in the driver's seat, offered them a suggestion.

"What if you take him to the zoo?" she asked.

"Ooo! I love the zoo!" Blaine said excitedly. "Please Kurt?" he asked, turning his best puppy-dog eyes on him. Kurt sighed, trying to hide his smile.

"Okay Blaine, we'll take him to the zoo."

^.^

They managed to get home without further incident, Kurt carrying Toronto in his bassinet, listening as Carole reminded them that she needed to be at work by nine, so they'd better be ready to go at eight.

It didn't take them long to get changed and crawl into the bed, tired again despite how much sleep they'd had.

^.^

They'd had a fairly good night, Toronto having changed onto a fairly regular schedule, crying every four hours or so. The only problem was that Blaine hadn't heard him, so Kurt had gotten up both times.

Hurrying through their morning routine, they were ready and waiting at eight, Blaine having sneakily dressed Toronto in the pink overalls from the night before, hiding them under his blanket before tucking him into the bassinet.

Carole dropped them off in the already busy car park of the zoo. Blaine made a split second decision, deciding to leave the bassinet in the car. Honestly, the thing was annoyingly heavy and bulky, and just kept getting in the way.

He hurried to catch up to Kurt, who was already lining up.

Kurt was waiting impatiently, tapping his foot as he tried to see how many people were in front of him. He turned his head as Blaine caught up, freezing in shock.

"Blaine, what the hell is Tonto wearing?" he asked, glaring at Blaine as he gasped and covered Tonto's ears.

"Kurt! Watch your mouth! And in answer to your question, they are overalls. Have you not seen a pair before?" Blaine said cheekily, trying to hide his amusement.

Kurt turned away, snapping at Blaine as he dug desperately through the nappy bag he held.

"Yes I have, Blaine, but we have a problem, boys don't normally wear pink overalls!" Blaine just laughed at how completely contradictory he was being.

"I know I packed a change of clothes in here somewhere." He muttered to himself.

"Kurt." Blaine said firmly. "I took the change of clothes out. I didn't think we'd need them." He admitted, watching as Kurt's face softened.

"Fine, you win." Kurt sighed. "But the first thing we're doing is visiting the souvenir shop."

^.^

True to his word, Kurt had gone straight into the gift shop when they got through the gate, assuming that Blaine would follow. Instead Blaine took this as his cue to wander off with Toronto, excitedly pointing out the animals to the baby in his arms.

"Look at the monkey's Tonto, aren't they so playful?" Blaine pointed, holding Toronto's head up securely.

Kurt finally located the pair, storming up in a slightly foul mood.

"They only had oversized t-shirts and no pants." He mumbled, and Blaine just grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Forget about the overalls and enjoy the zoo babe...I think Toronto likes it." Kurt shot him a sceptical look. "I mean, he hasn't cried yet!"

Kurt laughed. "You're cute."

Blaine grinned, heading over to the next caged area, where the bears were.

"Ooh, look Toronto!" Blaine exclaimed. "The big scary bears!"

Kurt noticed an older couple smiling at them, and he laughed, shaking his head and following Blaine.

"These are Sun bears, Tonto..." Blaine said.

"Don't overwhelm him." Kurt said softly.

They continued throughout the zoo, pointing out animals and telling Toronto a little about each one, including the nursery rhymes and stories that they appeared in. He cried occasionally, but not for very long, and it was only rocking, feeding and burping. At lunch time, they settled at one of the cafes.

"Why is everything so expensive?" Kurt moaned.

"Captive audience." Blaine explained. "Don't worry, I'll shout you."

Kurt frowned. "You sure?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks baby."

Blaine grinned, paying for the meals at the counter and bringing them back to where Kurt was settling Toronto in his lap.

"Good day?" Blaine asked, putting his food in front of him.

"Very good day." Kurt grinned, stroking the top of Toronto's head fondly as he ate. "And we still have the aquatic life to go!"

Blaine grinned. "You hear that Tonto? Seals and otters and alligators!"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh my."

Kurt was getting sleepier as the day wore on, but Blaine's enthusiasm just seemed to double. By the time they had walked around the aquatic centre, Blaine was practically dragging Kurt along, still pointing out animals to Toronto.

"What's the time Blaine?" Kurt yawned sleepily.

"Two thirty, gorgeous." Blaine said with a glance at his watch.

"Carole will be back soon." He said, and Blaine pouted.

"Can we get ice cream? Before we have to go? Please?" Blaine begged, turning his irresistible puppy dog eyes on Kurt again.

Kurt sighed, smiling at him fondly.

"Of course we can."

^.^

Kurt had left Blaine sitting on a bench, insisting on buying the ice cream. He handed Blaine his when he got back, settling onto the bench with a sigh, only half listening as Blaine chattered away excitedly to Toronto, stopping only to taste his ice cream.

"Oh my god, Kurt you have to try this!" Blaine said excitedly, spinning in his seat to face Kurt properly, arm outstretched.

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine's ice cream cone moved closer to him, too stunned to duck as it connected with his face.

"Kurt? Babe?" Blaine asked in a tiny voice, expecting Kurt to rant at him for being clumsy. Kurt just smiled at him wryly, licking at the ice cream as it dripped down his face.

"You're right, it does taste pretty good." Blaine smiled, relieved, moving closer and licking a bit of the ice cream off of the tip of his nose, causing Kurt to smile and scold him happily.

"Blaine! Not in public!" he said, faking shock. "Here, just hold this for a second, I'll be back after I wash this off." Kurt went on, handing him his ice cream cone.

Blaine settled back onto the bench, licking hesitantly at the remains of his ice cream, stopping only to switch to Kurt's cone when it started dripping.

When Kurt returned, he looked a little bit more awake, and took his cone from Blaine.

"Thanks."

Blaine grinned, getting a proper hold on Toronto now that he had a free hand.

"Do you want to wait outside? We've got ten minutes left."

Blaine nodded and grinned, taking Kurt's hand as they headed for the exit. They sat together on the stone steps that led to the zoo, overlooking the parking lot.

Toronto gave a little whimper and Blaine gave him his bottle, and when it didn't work, he stood up and rocked him gently, earning the happy noise.

There were a few people milling around outside, and one young couple kept looking at them in particular. It was freaking Kurt out a bit, but they approached with smiles.

"Hi...we were just wondering if he was yours." The woman asked, pointing at Toronto.

Kurt gave her a raised eyebrow look. "Yeah..."

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"Seventeen." Blaine said softly, not understanding why these people had come up.

"Seriously? Wow. Did you guys get him via surrogacy? Did you have to get parental consent or...?"

Kurt gave her a wide-eyed look. "What? Oh no, I'm sorry. Miscommunication." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine stepped in, grinning easily and turning Toronto around so they could see his plastic face. "It's only a doll - It's for a school project..."

"Oh..." the couple nodded with relieved expressions.

"So...are you boys...together?" the woman asked hesitantly.

Kurt stood, looking over at Blaine before looking at the couple with a guarded look. "Yes. We are."

The woman grinned wide. "That's great. Society needs more..." she paused, trying to find the words. "Needs more you."

Blaine chuckled. "Well thank you very much."

The couple grinned, saying their goodbyes as they walked away. Blaine was grinning widely, looking over at Kurt, who was beaming.

"Random."

"Awesome." Kurt giggled as a much older woman came over to them.

"I couldn't help but overhear...you boys are gay?"

Kurt gave a little sigh, prepared for severe reprimanding.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine replied with a grin.

"My husband used to be gay." She told them with a smile, settling down next to them.

"...Used to?" asked Kurt, a little confused.

"Yes. He died last year." She told them gently, still smiling. "He told me he was gay sixty years after we got married, and he had been gay the entire time, too. Society wasn't as accepting back then. You boys are very lucky to be able to grow up and be proud of who you are, and in public too."

Kurt bit his lip with a small smile. She seemed to hover a bit, and Kurt wondered if they should say something in return.

"I'm sorry ma'am, did you want something?" asked Blaine politely.

"No no. I'm just waiting for my daughter to come and fetch me. Ah, here she is now." She told them, accepting Kurt's offer of help as she stood slowly, waving good bye as she climbed into the car that had just pulled up in front of them.

"Bye boys! Good luck!"

They stood in stunned silence for a little while, before bursting out laughing.

"That was a little weird."

"No, it was alright, she's just an old, lonely, senile old lady." Kurt told him, picking up their bags as he recognised his car.

^.^

The ride home was fairly quiet. Carole hadn't said much, apart from to ask how their day had been. Now, almost home, Kurt was asleep on Blaine's shoulder as he nursed Toronto.

He managed to wake Kurt up enough to get inside, only to find him asleep on the couch as he staggered in, carrying the two bags they'd taken and Tonto in his bassinet.

Leaving the bags at the end of the couch, Blaine managed to get Kurt to wake up again, enough to climb upstairs, sending him for a shower when he got there.

The rest of their last afternoon with Tonto passed fairly quickly. They watched another movie, again forgetting to pay attention to the plot, and put themselves to bed almost as soon as dinner was over, exhausted after their long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This also happens to be the second last chapter, sadly. The next one will be posted just before I leave Claire's house tomorrow, in about... 12 hours.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well hi, so this be the last chapter. And I cried while Claire wrote it (I just couldn't do it.) Umm...well, of course I did write SOME of this chapter :P Anyway, we've had a blast writing it and it's about 69 (lol) pages and 20-something 0000 words long, and it's kept us busy this whole week (holy shit, it's only been a week? Oh hell, today is actually two weeks since we actually started. Written in a week, uploaded in a week) Umm...enough of my rambling, I just don't want it to end.**_

_**Also, Claire says pretty reviews are nice. :)**_

* * *

><p>Kurt dreaded waking up. It was Monday morning. His <em>last <em>morning with Toronto. Already, a lump was stuck in his throat, but he swallowed it down as he went through his morning routine, for once not being woken by Toronto's cries.

He poked Blaine awake sadly with Toronto in his lap. Seeing Kurt's forlorn expression, Blaine wrapped him into a tight hug.

"He'll turn off soon." Kurt whispered, one hand on Toronto to stop him from falling as he hugged Blaine. "He'll turn off and it'll be _over."_

"I know babe." Blaine said gently. Kurt sniffed, hiding his sadness.

"Come on, you've got to get ready." Kurt told him abruptly

"Why? School doesn't go back to Wednesday." Blaine asked sleepily, leaning in for another hug.

"Aren't you going to take Tonty back with me?" Kurt asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"Of course babe." Blaine said at once, sliding out of bed. "You go get breakfast and I'll be down in a sec." He told him, rushing into the bathroom.

Kurt sighed, slowly gathering up all of Toronto's things, packing them back into his nappy bag. He packed the Dalton uniform back into its box, hiding it at the back of his cupboard before taking Tonto and his things downstairs, leaving the nappy bag near the door as he went into the kitchen.

He was sitting at the bench, miserably poking at his toast, hugging the baby tightly, when Toronto let out a short whimper, and Kurt's eyes went wide. He cradled Toronto desperately to his chest and tried to figure out what was wrong.

He tried swiping his chest when Toronto didn't make any more noises, but there was no receptive happy noise. Kurt's heart stopped. _This was it_. Toronto practically went limp in his arms, the motor shutting off.

"No..." Kurt shook him gently, his eyes filling with tears and he tried swiping his chest again – trying the bottle, rocking him and even a nappy change before he let out a sob.

He turned sad eyes to the door as Blaine entered, rushing to his side as soon as he saw Kurt's face.

"Babe, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine asked in concern.

"That's it." Kurt whispered in shock. "That's _it_ Blaine, it's over. He's dead." Blaine hugged him tight and he burst into proper tears on his shoulder.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He was close to tears himself, but he had to be strong - for Kurt. Kurt shuddered and sobbed into the sleeve of Blaine's shirt for a good few minutes before he started to calm down. He pulled away from Blaine slightly and looked down at their baby. Their _doll_. _The_ doll.

Kurt stroked the top of Toronto's head sadly, tears still dripping down his face, a few sobs wracking his body occasionally.

"Hey...hey..." Blaine tried to console him, taking his shoulders. "It's okay..."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "I loved him..._so_ much."

"I know, I know." Blaine moved behind Kurt, wrapping him in a tighter hug. He glanced at his watch. "We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't_." Kurt snapped.

"Come on." Blaine said, already having Kurt's bag and the nappy bag over his shoulder. "If we don't hurry Finn will beat us."

Kurt nodded, getting up slowly, Tonto...The doll still cradled in his arms. He climbed into the passenger seat without complaint, watching as Blaine checked they had everything before starting the car.

-.-

The trip passed in silence, Blaine parking the car expertly before getting out, grabbing the bags before going around to where Kurt stood.

"Come on." He said, holding out his hand. "Let's get this over with."

They stayed like that right up until Kurt knocked on the staffroom door. Mrs. Erikson rushed out to greet them, watching in mild amusement as first one, then the other hugged the doll tight, before handing it to her. She scanned him, unceremoniously dumping him back into the bassinet as they watched in horror, before cutting the bracelets off their wrists.

"Well done boys." She congratulated them. "95%, you passed with flying colours."

Kurt's eyes were red from crying and he stared at Toronto's sprawled shape, biting back tears.

"Thanks Mrs. Erikson." Blaine spoke for Kurt, who was now clutching at Blaine's arm and trying not to cry.

She nodded, giving them a comforting smile before shutting the door. Kurt closed his eyes, a few tears making tracks down his face. Blaine wiped them away comfortingly and kissed his cheek.

For once, Kurt didn't object.

"I'll come get you after school, okay? Call me if you need me." Blaine pulled the solemn boy into one last hug.

Kurt didn't cry during class. He made his way through the day, paying as little attention as he could get away with without getting into trouble. He ignored his friends at lunch when they tried to comfort him, and he swallowed the lump of a sob every time he thought of Toronto.

He was just a lump of plastic now. It wasn't anything special.

Kurt trailed behind the crowds when the bell went, so much so that he was the last one out of the building, and the carpark was practically empty. Blaine leant against Kurt's car, waiting.

Finally Kurt broke down, rushing to Blaine with tears streaming down his face and sobs spilling from him. Blaine was right there, catching him just before he hit the ground as he cried.

"Oh god Blaine, I miss him so much." Kurt cried, ducking his head.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt – his life support.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered. "So do I...and I've only just realised it too. You normally spend the day with him...and then you were there without him and..."

Kurt cut him off with another sob, pulling him tighter.

"I can't Blaine. I need him. I kept hearing him – he was crying and he needed me and I couldn't...there was nothing..."

"It's okay. It's _okay." _Blaine was trying his hardest not to cry. His goddamn hardest. "We'll get through this. We will."

It took a while, but he finally managed to get Kurt to calm down enough to get in the car. They drove home, each trying their hardest to not break down before they got there.

They walked in with their arms around each other, Kurt clutching Blaine somewhat desperately, while Blaine held him to his side protectively. Carole saw him, mouthing silently over his head to Blaine.

"What happened?"

"We had to give Tonto back." He replied just as quietly. "Is it okay if I stay again? Kurt needs me."

Carole nodded.

"You know the rules."

-.-

It took Blaine another ten minutes to get Kurt upstairs. Once there, he sent him for a shower, using the time to quickly use Finn's bathroom for his own shower, and still managing to beat Kurt back, remembering to leave the door open

He watched as Kurt wandered slowly into the room, dressed in his comfort pyjamas, and clutching the teddy bear Blaine had given him a while ago. He climbed straight into Blaine's lap, crying onto his shoulder again. Blaine rocked him comfortably, waiting until his tears eventually stopped, and Kurt started to sniffle.

"I think we should get some sleep. It'll feel better in the morning, when we've slept properly." Blaine told him gently, playing with his hair and still managing to hold back his sadness.

Kurt nodded into his shoulder, leaving it to Blaine to lie them both down, snuggling into his shoulder.

They were lying chest to chest, eye to eye, clutching each other tightly. Blaine gazed at Kurt sadly. Kurt's grey-blue eyes were red and puffy, brimmed with tears. Blaine kissed Kurt's nose gently.

"Sleep babe." He said gently, and Kurt closed his eyes obediently with a small nod. Blaine shifted even closer, his lips resting against Kurt's forehead.

He didn't realise it was going to be this hard – for both of them.

-.-

Burt, coming home late that night, shook his head tiredly as he noticed the open door to Kurt's room, closing it on his way past, no longer even bothering to look inside. He really didn't want the baby to wake him up again.

-.-

Kurt woke up, pressed closely against Blaine. His eyes felt sore and scratchy, and he found Blaine breathing deeply beneath him. Toronto wasn't there. The bed felt empty.

Blaine's breathing hitched and changed as he slowly woke up.

"Morning baby..."

_Baby. _Kurt's eyes watered again.

"Oh Kurt..." Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, no longer sleepy.

"It still hurts."

They got up silently, no more words needed. Slowly they got ready to go, Blaine packing all of his clothes away into his bag. It wasn't until they were outside, Kurt about to get in his car to go to school, Blaine about to get in Wes' to go back to Dalton, the older boy having come to pick him up, that they spoke again.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, hating the sadness in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he promised.

"Tomorrow's a long way away."

"I know. Hang in there."

"I'd better go."

There was a bit of silence, but neither boy moved.

"Hey...Kurt..." Blaine started. "It won't hurt forever."

Kurt sighed. "How do you know?"

"I don't really, but…"

"But what?"

"Well..." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, opening the door to Wes' car. "Just wait until we have one of our own..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Everyone nice and depressed? Hmph. I'mma go cry myself to sleep now...even though it's 9:30am. For once, I got a decent night's sleep at Claire's and yet I'm still tired. Rage... Anyway, most likely, some ficlets will come out of this story as oneshots - we've already thought of a few extra bits that we'd like to share, so *shrug*. And then you've got the... new thing.. coming out in a day or two. It's just a teaser, and we hope you like it as much as you've loved Daddy Lessons.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this...it's great waking up and seeing how many people have favourited or alerted or reviewed and stuff. Makes my heart go whee...like...super whee :)**_


End file.
